Cataclysmic Humanity
by AELGP
Summary: Cullen's Corp has the goods on everyone and the head honcho Carlisle is not afraid to use it. Bella has just graduated the FBI and is thrown into undercover work as a high in Escort to woo Edward, Carlisle's son. Will she succeed or will her caring nature ruin everything?
1. Chapter 1

**Cataclysmic Humanity**

* * *

**A/N: Once again this story is something totally different from anything I've ever written before. I hope that you'll all enjoy Cataclysmic Humanity's journey. Thank you all for your continuous support.**

**Beta: The… oh so famous Dee. Love yeah girl.**

**That's it Happy reading all.**

* * *

**~~Prologue~~**

For five years all I thought about was joining the New York Federal Bureau of Investigation. It was what my father and I had always dreamed I would do with my life.

I never thought I'd ever go against the Bureau –become a trader let alone fall in love, but alas love was the very reason I've done the unthinkable. However wrong it was I believed our actions were doing –this so called world a favour.

Every person in society seemed to be so consumed by Cullen's Corp. that they didn't focus on what was truly important.

I couldn't allow Cullen's Corp to take what little remains of our freedom…

**~~.~~**

As I sit here, panting for breath I lean into his chest for warmth.

I know that everything we did was worth every single second… Just to feel his affectionate embrace now.

To know that we found love in such a cruel and substantial way of life gives significance to everything I have and everything I am.

* * *

**~~ Chapter One ~~**

"Swan, pick up the pace!" Captain Sam Uley hollered at me, "You're never going to get into the Bureau falling behind everyone else!" He hard-pressed

If there was one thing I wanted to do more than anything… it was to shoot Uley. At six foot five inches he was as hard as they come. There was something about the contrast of his dark eyes and hair that scared the living hell out of me. He was always harder on me than anyone else, but I knew it was his messed up way at trying to help me reach my full potential.

Sam Uley was a friend of my dad Charlie's and of course this was how I even got recruited –My tests were all top notch, but you had to know someone to get in. Shitty how the world works isn't it? But that's how it is.

"Swan, I'm not going to tell you again!" Uley screamed temporarily taking me from my revere.

I'm normally not this much of a slacker, but I've been going over and over again if this was really my dream or if it was just my dad's?

Let me know when you figure it out because I'll be fucked if I know the answer.

So here I am kicking my own ass just to prove that I can do it. This hundred and ten pound –five foot six, lanky girl with brown eyes –too damn large for her face and no frame at all –none. I might as well have been a boy. I didn't even cry when they cut my hair below my ears –I kind of like the pixie look, it seemed easier to manage.

The purpose of all Uley's yelling today was because I wasn't putting in my all. I stayed behind my pack in my own sorry ass thoughts and I still couldn't get them straight.

Here I am ready to graduate tomorrow and then be recruited into a new job and I'm not even sure if this is what I want to do. Perhaps I'll just go back to Forks Washington and work beside my dad at our small towns police station, but than again I'm not so sure that I'd be happy without some sort of excitement in my life.

**~~.~~**

Training was just brutal today my body was aching for a hot shower, but before I could walk my tired ass down the hallway I heard someone call out my name,

"Miss Swan, could you join me please?" Director Marcus addressed me.

"Of course Sir" I state as he holds his office door for me.

When I enter his office it's full of brown leather furniture and a sophisticated dark cherry desk –strategically placed in the middle of the tiny room to intimidate new recruits like myself. I notice that despite the nice weather outside today Director Marcus has his cheep white vinyl blinds closed.

The Director closes the door behind me and gestures for me to take a seat. I do as I'm told and sit watching uncomfortably as he walks around his desks and sits down directly across from me smiling.

_Silence_

_He just stares at me_

_More silence_

"Sir, may I be so; bold as to ask why you've called me in here today?" I start unable to take the silence in the room any longer.

Just then the door opens and in walks Uley. Yep I knew I was in shit. I find myself starting to slump uncomfortably in my chair. I just want to curl up into a ball and disappear but I won't let them get to me. I have to show them that I'm stronger then they think. I've been trained to show now fear. And so I correct myself as if I was getting more comfortable or perhaps showing respect and sit up straight as an arrow.

"Miss Swan, I have to tell you that I was against this idea from the very beginning. I really didn't and still don't feel like you have it in you to do what we need you to do." Uley smirked.

"I agree I'm not so sure that she's the girl we're looking for. She'd really have to get a makeover and some." Director Marcus suggested.

I was officially confused and pissed as hell.

"Excuse me?" I started while they continued on with their bickering back and forth like an old married couple.

"I'm just saying she has no boobs." Director Marcus stated.

I was appalled, "Now just a minute." I say,

"Well she doesn't have much of an ass either but we can try to do something with her. She's got great legs." Uley smirks.

"Now, you two just wait a god damn minute. What the hell does my non existing ass and my lack there of tits have to do with anything? Someone better start telling me what this is all about? I mean I don't have to sit here and take your god damn shit!" I stand to leave.

"And there she is" Uley yaps.

"Pardon me?" I snap back

"The loud mouth girl we're looking for." He confirms.

**~~.~~**

For the next few hours they fill me in on what they want from me. It's quite the bullet to bite to be honest. Right after I graduate –now in private so I'm kept out of the local newspaper headlines, Uley and my Director want me to go undercover.

For a new recruit it seems like I've hit the jackpot but its bitter sweet. They want me to go up against Cullen's Corp. They want me to take down the head man –the father Carlisle Cullen. Carlisle is feared by everyone who is anyone.

**~~~.~~~**

I guess to start at the beginning is to tell you that our world has been washed clean. Some say the world has finally come to an end and those who understand things the way I do, know that it was Cullen's Corp.

We're not as computer savvy as we once were. We the FBI know that Cullen's Corp. manufactured a virus so bad that they were able to wipe out all things that generate from a satellite, internet or computers in general, which means no one has a cell phone or a computer that works.

But of course Cullen's Corp –Carlisle was able to keep computers for himself –Thus becoming the most powerful man on earth.

Think about it this way –Carlisle Cullen has information on everyone who's anyone. If the President of the United States was banging his babysitter Carlisle would know about it and have proof.

Carlisle is the only one in the world who still has top of the line computers and skills –therefore he owns just about everyone. Knowledge is a powerful tool to have. He doesn't have to kill anyone –just threaten to leak out information that could ruin them… scary shit –although we're sure that there's more going on behind close doors than what the naked eye sees and now Cullen's Corp has pissed off the FBI.

The FBI wants to know what Cullen's Corp. has on them.

And so it begins.

**~~~.~~~**

"Inspector Harry Clearwater this is Bella Swan," Uley introduces us.

"Pleased to meet you Sir" I say, extending my hand for him to shake.

Inspector Clearwater is a relatively older man with a short crew-cut hairstyle –which is slightly aged but it suited him. The dark shadows under his eyes told tell tail signs that he didn't get much sleep –either he was very dedicated to his job or the job had gotten to him. He was in relatively great shape for a man nearing fifty and dressed very conservative –polo shirt and khakis.

"Pleasure" Inspector addressed me in return. "I'd like to go somewhere a little more open if you don't mind." He addressed the closet that Director Marcus called an office.

"Where'd you like to go Inspector?" Uley asked.

And without hesitation he spun around on the heal of his boot and walked out of the office.

"Well, go after him girl." Uley pushed.

I was pissed. I hadn't even showered and gotten out of my sweats. This was all thrown on me and I wasn't even given time to think it all through. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to graduate tomorrow or not, but like the trained puppy I am I ran after Inspector Clearwater.

"Inspector!" I hollered trying to keep the pace with him –ready to beg if I had to about taking a shower and he just pointed to the passenger side of the beat up blue KIA he was getting into. I got in without hesitation.

"Inspector. Sir, I would just like to take a minute to…"

"No time, I'm thirsty." He said, while checking his side mirrors and pulling out into traffic.

We ended up at a bar –a rather large dive if you asked me, but I was thankful that no one would know who the hell I was here, but scared that my grey sweets spelling out FBI across my chest may not be proper attire for this kind of bar –I might get myself into trouble.

Walking in there were only a few regulars and they were of the elderly so I calmed down immediately. We found a table in a dark corner while the barmaid brought us two drafts. It didn't go unnoticed that Inspector Clearwater was rather rude with the waitress –snapping at her saying, "Bring whatever's on tap!" Okay Sir we have…" The waitress had begun to explain that there were three different kinds of Draft on tap, but he didn't care. "I don't give two shits just bring me two of whatever!"

Already I hated this man and I didn't like the idea of working under him or him being my damn babysitter.

Once the draft was placed on the table Clearwater was all business and opened the file before me. "Contact details, background information, photos, authorization forms everything is here." He slid a small pile of papers paper-clipped towards me. "If you have any questions, now would be the time to ask them." He stated. I hadn't thought of questions because I wasn't told much.

Before I had a chance to say anything he said, "Right then. Good luck."

My response was automatic, "Boss" as my eyes scanned the papers.

After a few sips of his drink, Clearwater seemed a little more at ease. "Alright start to read aloud so we're both on the same page, so that we both know who the players are." He said.

"Shouldn't we do this in a more private setting?" I asked and he laughed in return,

"Sweetheart look around, there isn't anyone here."

After we did a little one on one he started to get up to drive back to the station. Pulling out into traffic again he started the conversation over, "So you've just finished your training course I've been told."

"Yes Sir, I graduate tomorrow." I answered.

"They teach you anything useful?" He smiled.

I couldn't tell if he was trying to make a joke or if he was serious. "I hope so Sir."

He flashed me a quick grin.

**~~~.~~~**

Back at base we were escorted back to Director Marcus's office.

Inspector Marcus's desk was now covered in files. He was hovering over them and Uley over him when they both looked up and the Director nodded for us to come ahead in. As we sat down I started to stiffen again in intimidation.

"So you're the President's Golden boy. I expected someone younger." The Director snarled.

Clearwater smiled but didn't rise to the bait. "So we have an old man and a twenty nothing baby out there this should be interesting." Marcus's grumbled.

Inspector Clearwater looked a little shocked at the reveal of my age, "You ever done undercover work before Swan?" He asked.

"No Sir. This is my first assignment. But I've just completed the course…"

Clearwater grunted a laugh, "Of course you did and probably top of the class too, no doubt. I'm sure that'll come in real handy, darling." He said turning to Captain Uley, "Let me guess… you taught it."

"With all do respect Sir. I did tell you that I was graduating tomorrow." I hoped my –lack there of skills would get me out of this assignment, but no dice.

"I thought you were sent to training for the skills that you would need for this assignment. But I was so sadly mistaken." He half spit half grumbled.

Director Marcus's got hot under the collar, "Well, now that we've got the pleasantries out of the way, let me just run it down for you. This is my team. I own it. I choose who I want out there representing this force. We've been following Cullen's Corp for three years now without the President's help and we've gotten along just fine without Secret service.

"Secret Service, I thought you were an Inspector?" I asked.

"Titles" Clearwater waved my questions away like they were dust particles in the air.

Clearwater leaned back fingers laced together across his stomach. While I hadn't reacted I still couldn't help but notice the heat occupying my cheeks –my own Knuckles turning white.

"Now because the President wants to know what Cullen's Corp has on him we're getting pressure for results –they're screwing up our operation, by changing up our course of action and demanding results now. We don't want you. We don't need you, but we're fucking stuck with you. But while you're here, you'll be doing things my way, no bullshit, no arguments. Got that?" Director scoffed.

"Got it" Clearwater said evenly, "She on the other hand is so wet behind the ears, she more of a menace to your team that an asset. The kind of ability you need for this job isn't one you're gonna get out of some fucking book in some fucking seminar run by a bunch of pencil pushers who's never done a days work in under cover intelligence. You're going to get a crash course in the real world here, sweetheart, and I'm not putting any of my people at risk. If you can't hack it –I'll send your tight ass back to whatever hick town it came out of. You got that?" He growled.

"Yes Sir" My voice was low and thick with intimidation.

"And if you're going to boo –hoo because the boss gave you shit… now's the time to throw in the towel." Clearwater looked to me for an answer.

"That won't be something you'll have to worry about Sir." I acknowledged –rage now taking the place of fear.

"Good." Clearwater sighed. "You'll be restricted to surveillance, a bit more up close and personal than I'd like for any agent with as little experience as you've got. Your job is relatively simple get close to the son –Edward Cullen. We hear he likes the Escorts. You're going undercover as a high end Escort –Edward like's to try all the new girls and if he likes one he keeps them on a personal call list. You're job is to get on that list."

I drew in a breath to protest, but Clearwater cut me off, "you're not trained for it and I don't give two shits what they taught you," he pointed at Uley and Marcus, "I don't have the time or the patience to teach you. All you are is ass –tits –a pair of eyes and ears. If you stick to that you're less likely to end up with a bullet between your eyes. You got that?"

I nodded in response –my jaw muscles twitching.

"Good, now I let everyone make the choice. You were picked for whatever god damn reason to enter into the unknown. Do you wish to serve your country Miss Swan?" Clearwater's eyes practically begged me to say no

"Yes, Sir, I'm ready."

Clearwater pinched his nose and then escorted me out the door.

I knew that this wasn't me that I most likely couldn't pull off this undercover work. There was no way that me the clumsy no shape awkward girl could pull of an Escort.

I wondered vaguely if I'd actually have to get that up close and personal with Edward.

But it was a challenge and I loved challenges. My strong suit was most definitely figuring out problems –puzzles and I hoped that the FBI wasn't putting me in danger just because of my body. I was sure there had to be other women on the force who had more of a frame –tits and ass then I.

At least I hoped that they choose me because of my skills.

* * *

**So that's it. I hope that you all enjoyed it. Please… please leave me your thoughts on the chapter. I always love to get your feedback. Is this story something that catches your interest as a reader or not so much? Where would you like to see the story go? What Characters are you most interested in reading about? Leave me a review or email if you're shy. I love all feedback negative or positive helps me grow my mad skills lol.**

**Until next time Fanfic world.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the late update we had a death in the family this past week. **

**I plan to update a chapter at least once a week. So far, there is no set day of the week but with much shorter chapters then I'm used to writing I'm hoping to get a chapter out a week.**

**Beta'd by Dee of course. My sister across the world –you're simply the best better then all the rest lol **

**Thank you for your reviews and for clicking Cataclysmic Humanity to be one of your favorite stories and story updating. **

**I love it when I see Reviews as well as everything else. **

**I also love that you all enjoy reading my crazy thoughts. **

**That's it Happy reading to you all**

* * *

**~~~ Chapter 2 ~~~**

They told me that I'd have less than two weeks to prepare myself for my new assignment. I wasn't exactly sure how I was to train myself in becoming a high end escort.

I'd asked if I had to get "physical" with the son –Edward and they said I had to do whatever it took to get information but that I wasn't to involve myself in entrapment. Which was completely ridiculous –how could I not entrap him?

Entrapment is conducted by a law enforcement agent inducing a person to commit an offense that the person would otherwise have been unlikely to commit –which is a possible defense against a criminal liability.

This was such a ridiculous statement made from my Director.

I knew that there was no-way that I could get "physical" with Edward or it would in-fact be a conduct of entrapment –amongst many other illegal activates. I also knew that I had to play my part so good that he'd be left wanting to see me again without the involvement of sex –something I was quite sure would be hard to do considering Edward was able to have whatever and whoever the hell he wanted.

I'd went over his case file at least a thousand times –diplomatic immunity, rich, cocky, likes the ladies, likes to spend his daddy's money, thinks he's better than everyone else in the world. Okay that's not the exact words the file said but I can read between the lines.

Who the hell was I kidding? I've never been a part of this world –lifestyle of the rich and famous. I grew up in a small home with just my dad and living on a cop's salary you didn't get exactly the kinds of things that people like Edward would've received. I didn't have a clique or a group in school. I kept to myself most of the time and hid my face in a book. The more popular crowds always poked fun at me. But in this moment I sure wish I'd had a moment to be popular so that I could've had some sort of…. Oh I don't know… poise…. no… confidence…

**~~~.~~~**

I'd had my –oh-so-famous underground graduation from the force. My dad Charlie was told that I was going into undercover work, but wasn't told much more than that. He was so proud. I sat there in the glow from the florescent lights of the FBI basement as my Director handed me my certificate –not exactly how I'd imagined it –but dad was proud.

**~~~.~~~**

I'd taken the weekend to go over and over things in my head and I knew that I wasn't capable of what Uley, Director Marcus and Inspector Clearwater wanted from me. There was just no way that I could pull this off and I made the decision to talk to them come Monday morning and request that I be pulled from the case. Inspector Clearwater was right. I _wasn't_ ready for this crucial undercover work –no matter how much my team needed me I would no doubt jeopardize the whole operation with my lack of skills.

**~~~.~~~**

Walking up to the station had my pulse raising. I knew that no one was going to like my backing out, but I knew that Clearwater wouldn't care so at least I'd have him on my side.

"Hey Swan" My fellow agent Angela Weber greeted me as I walked in. I nodded and smiled in response heading straight for Director Marcus's office.

With my shoulders squared, my chin lifted I took a deep breath in and knocked on the wooded door.

"Yes, come in." Director instructed.

When I walked in Uley, Director and Inspector Clearwater were all sitting awaiting my arrival with agitated looks on their faces.

"So what's this all about Swan?" Uley started. I nodded and began,

"I came here to resign from the case. I know that you were all depending on me, but as Inspector Clearwater so nicely put it… I'm wet behind my ears and I haven't got the faintest idea on how to flirt with a guy let alone pretend to be an escort." I breathed looking straight ahead.

"Surely, you've had boyfriends?" Uley tried again and I only smiled.

"Oh for god sakes, don't tell me you're a fucking virgin too?" Inspector Clearwater hollered out.

I could feel my face getting hot and I knew that the crimson would soon take over my flesh.

"Oh shit, you are… Well . I'll . Be . God . Damned." Inspector all but laughed while I could almost hear the grinding of my Director's teeth.

"Uley, you said she was ready for this placement. You said she was the best in your class. You said she would work harder than anyone else!" Director Marcus studied Uley's face while Uley and Clearwater just stood there staring at me.

I wasn't ashamed about being a virgin I'd just never shared that with anyone before. I was never the type of girl that men went for and so this left me dateless every Friday and Saturday night. While other girls were off losing their virginity at prom I was alone standing around the punch bowl.

Today however I was front and center and I was put on an embarrassing display of scrutiny. I wanted to bury my head in the sand beside some Ostrich.

"Oh for fuck sakes, don't worry Swan you're off the case. There's no_ fucking_ way I'm putting some virgin in there to fuck it all up –call Angela in here." The Director instructed of me.

As I turned for the door Clearwater spoke up, "Now just wait a minute here. Let's just think this through. We've got less than two weeks before we send her off to "Alice's Fortress" and Swan here knows the case back to front. Would we not be fools if we got someone else to take her place as this point?" No one said anything as Inspector Clearwater continued,

"We'll just have to make sure that she knows what she's doing. Train her properly and all she has to do is tell Alice that she's a no contact kind of girl. Edward's uses them for red carpets. Could she not do that?" He looked to me

"What would that require exactly?" I asked, suddenly shocked by the confident words the Inspector was using on my behalf.

"You'd just have to go on dates with a few men until Edward needs a lady to look good on his arm. Then you'll have to stand there and look pretty all at the same time trying to make Edward confide in you. You know be his "girlfriend" without the pillow talk."

I thought about it for about a second and I answered with a yes. For some reason I now wanted to do this for Clearwater. I wanted to show him that he could trust and be confident in knowing that I could do this. I wanted to do it I guess because no one had ever had my back like that other than my dad and Uley.

~~~.~~

_I went home to study more on the case:_

. Edward Anthony Cullen

. Son to Carlisle Cullen –Head of Cullen's Corp

. Diplomatic immunity

. Loves the ladies –rents at least once a week from Alice's Fortress.

. 25 years old

. Carries a 9mm in his leather biker boot –left side.

. Not sure of involvement in Cullen's Corp

_I skipped ahead a little_

. Alice Cullen

. Sister to Edward Cullen

. Daughter to Carlisle Cullen

. Run's the escort business called Alice's Fortress

. 23 years old

. Diplomatic immunity

. Claims her business is legitimate.

. Loves fashion

. Reserves girls for her brother Edward

_Skipped some more_

. Carlisle Cullen –Owns Cullen's Corp

. Collects information on countries, people and important people such as Presidents.

. Created the virus that wiped out satellites

. Feared by everyone –which he considers to, be a show of respect.

. Not to be under estimated

. Married to Esme Cullen –not sure of her involvement

I started to get tired when my cell rang,

"Swan," I answered.

"It's Clearwater. Be ready in five."

"For what… Hello?" He'd hung up on me.

A few moments later there was a knock at my door. When I looked through the little peephole in my door I opened it and let Clearwater in.

Standing aside Inspector Clearwater entered into my small apartment space.

"This is it?" Clearwater questioned my tiny apartment.

It wasn't much. A bachelor pad at best. I had a rectangular space around 23x23 feet which occupied a double bed on the fare side of the room –under a large factorial looking window –pushed up against the white stone painted wall.

My small cream colored suede love seat rested two feet from the right side of my bed. Beside the love seat sat a matching lazy boy reclining chair.

Across from the chair hung a thirty two inch flat screen TV –cross-ways from the "square living room" sat a tiny kitchen –two cupboards, one sink and a foot of counter space which the dish tray took most of and a small antique looking fridge and stove sat along the left side of the wall.

There were no closets in my space, but I didn't have much that a dresser couldn't handle. The bathroom was off of the kitchen and occupied a toilet, sink and a tub. It was also tiny, but it was my space and I loved it.

"It's prefect for me." I shrugged putting my hands into my jean pockets. Clearwater nodded while he pulled a Coors light out of my fridge –leaning against the counter he started,

"Is that what you're wearing?"

"Why, what's wrong with it?" I asked looking down at my torn jeans and black t-shirt.

"Well, how the hell are you going to attract guys in that outfit?" He smiled.

OH FUCK NO!

"I dress a certain kind of way." I informed –more or less kind-of bitchy.

"I understand that, but you listen here. I stuck my ass in the line of fire trying to help you keep your assignment and you agreed to have proper training before you jump into this with your water wings on." He smirked.

"I understand that, but proper training by the _FBI_ not like this –thrown to the wolves and besides I didn't ask you to do that. I wanted out of the assignment. " I smart mouthed back.

He put his beer down on my counter before he walked closer to me,

"Do you think that they can teach you how to make a man hard in a classroom, in a book…hm?"

He gets closer running the back of his hand down the side of my face as his lips move ever closer to my own. My heart picks up velocity –skips a beat as my groin wakes up and takes notice. I suddenly want him to kiss me –desire to sample what his mouth tastes like, the feel of his tongue,

"Do you think they could teach you about desire, passion, or fantasy?"

His lips whisper in my ear, before taking flight to my neck,

"Could they teach you how to be what a man wants, what he needs, what he desires? Could they?" He asks me.

I breathe out a profound panting, "No"

"Good, now change into this" He pulls back from me and hands me a garment bag.

I shake my head as if I was in some sort of trance. He held so much power over me in such a significant amount of time. He was handsome for an older man, however _desired_ wasn't a word that I would've used for him ten minutes ago. Now my panties were moist with desire and I couldn't shake my knocking knees. How could he do this to me when I didn't even find him attractive?

I somehow found my center again and walked past his smirking ass into the bathroom. Inside the black garment bag I found a bright pink backless halter mini dress. This was totally something I would _never_ wear. This was against everything I was and what I'd bargained for.

I peeked out of the bathroom door, "I'm not wearing this" I stated as Clearwater leaned against my counter and took another swig of his beer.

"You'll be fine. Put it on. I have great taste." He smiled again the bastard.

He thought he got the best of me. He thinks I won't put on that sultry dress, but I'd show him. I loved a challenge and I was about to show him who had the goddamn balls.

After fluffing my hair, putting on more than I'd normally wear make-up and a bright pink pair of feather earrings and pumps which were also in the garment bag I entered into my kitchen and was rewarded with the bulging eyes and spitted beer from the one and only Clearwater.

Well what-cha think?" I smacked on my gum while I swirled a loose strand of hair around my index finger –using the door-frame to support my wobbling ass –these shoes were going to be the death of me –but they were hot.

"You look amazingly do-a-ble." He chuckled while snapping his fingers in a Z formation.

I had to laugh along with him. I felt more of a clown than anything, but I just… god help me I wanted to know how to turn on a man. Sure, sure I needed it for the operation, but I'd like to know for my own personal agenda –I was tired of being alone and I remembered what this man did to me only moments ago –when I loathed him – and I knew that he was the right man for the job.

* * *

**Alright so that's it. Next Chapter will be up next week, which will entail the whole teaching to pick up a man. **

**I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and please don't forget to leave me your thoughts… **

**click review button at the bottom of the page. **

**Thanks for reading, reviewing and sharing.**

**Until next time Fan Fic.**

**Oh p.s: I'm still looking for someone to make a cover for Cataclysmic Humanity if you're interested send me one through e-mail –which you can get on my fanfic profile page or website.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Beta'd By:Dee **

**Happy reading all.**

* * *

**~~~ Chapter 3~~~**

* * *

I was a wobbling mess trying to get down to the main lobby of my apartment building –these heels were killers. I'd never worn a pair so high in my life. I'd always just worn an inch –two inch heels not five inch heels. How the hell was I ever going to lure a man in when I couldn't even stand on my own two feet?

"Come on Swan for God sakes… one foot in front of the other." Clearwater snarled through clenched teeth.

"Easy for you to say," I hung onto the banister for support, taking one step at a time "you don't have to wear these deathtraps!" I hissed.

For a moment I saw a hint of a smile spread across Inspector Clearwater's face, before he hid it with his hand. He waited patiently at the bottom of the stairs for me after that and hardly said two words to me knowing damn well I needed to concentrate.

Once I'd made it safely down the stairs and to the car we drove to a club called Rumors. Just looking at the lineup of –young good looking individuals and the glow of the neon sign, made my palms sweat and my stomach turn. If there were ever a time that I wanted to run… this would be it.

I turned to Clearwater, "I _can't_ do this. You know I can't. Why don't we try somewhere a little less crowded? Please?" I bagged, while he pinched the bridge of his nose,

"Listen, Rumors is a club that Edward attends on a regular basis. You'll have to learn how to blend in when we first arrive and how to stand out by the time we leave."

I grabbed the thin –short material of my skirt and held it down between my legs –suddenly feeling very exposed,

"But I can't do this. I need to practice first!" I hissed.

"Where would you like to go –down the street to the little Tavern, that all the elderly men go to? You're not going to learn anything there. It'd be like you were their nurse. Now get your ass in there!" He yelled.

My eyes shot out of my head, "you're not fucking sending me in there on my own!" I hollered back.

"What, do you want them to think… that you're with your daddy?" He snickered, which pissed me off further.

"No Inspector Asshole! I just meant that I'd feel more comfortable if you were in the club too. Not that we had to go in together. You go in first and then I'll come in behind you."

He rolled his eyes, "Alright, don't get your panties in a twist. I'll go ahead in and then you wait here fifteen minutes and then come in after me." I nodded.

Clearwater sighed, handed me the car keys as he got out of the car, shut the door behind him, waited for traffic, and then crossed the street. I was surprised that when he reached the bouncer that he didn't have to wait in line and was sent ahead in.

I watched the bright blue numbers on the interior clock change more quickly than I'd have liked them to and then when fifteen minutes were up I thought about putting the keys in the ignition and driving my ass home, but somewhere deep inside I found the courage.

Taking a few deep breaths I got out of the little blue KIA.

Walking across the street was harder than I thought it would be in these heels. I foolishly thought that flat concrete would be better then stairs but it was somehow much worse. Now that most of the line had gone ahead in I just stared straight ahead –praying that I made it across the street in one piece.

I'd made it to the other side of the road and was just about to step up onto the sidewalk when my foot got stuck. I looked down and realized that the heel of my pump had gotten wedged in a manhole.

"For. Fuck. Sake!" I hissed trying to pry myself from its clutches. As I pulled I suddenly felt myself falling backwards –with my arms flailing like a god damn humming bird I felt someone's arms embrace me –before I'd had the pleasure to embarrasses myself by landing on my backside.

"Woe there. Here let me help you." a dark sultry voice said as a hand reached down and gently pulled my heel out of the manhole.

"Oh thank God. Thank you so much." I said while he helped me up.

When I looked up to great him my mouth dropped. He was the most handsome man I think I'd ever seen. His piercing blue eyes caught my own and when he smiled his perfect teeth, they shone brilliantly in the darkness of the night. His dirty blond hair was untamed in a way that made you automatically think of sex.

He smiled like the god he was and extended his hand for me to take. When he pulled me up I fell into his arms –not as graceful or planned as I would've liked it to be –it was klutzy and I almost knocked us both over,

"I'm so sorry," I shouted in panic as I reached for his sweater to help hold him steady. "I'm such a spas… I'm… Bella." I straightened out my skirt and held my hand out for him to take.

He smiled as he steadied himself out, "No worries Bella. I'm glad you're alright. Perhaps I'll see you inside." He smiled.

I nodded and followed into Rumors behind him.

He held the door for me and as I walked by, I could smell the sweetness of his cologne. His scent had me captivated. I could barley move when he passed me into a group of his friends. It was then that the faint scent of fresh paint overwhelmed my senses. The bright flashing strobe lights made the sea of people move in a robotic way on the dance floor. It was then that the loud vibrations of music brought me back to the reality of the situation.

I _wasn't_ supposed to stand out until I went to leave. I was to blend in for right now, but I'd already messed that up. Not only had I made a complete idiot out of myself but now I was standing in the doorway of the club like a scared little rat in a maze, while everyone stared at me… so much for blending in.

Quickly I started to walk towards the bar –scanning for Clearwater, but I'd had yet to seek him out,

"What can I get for you sweetheart?" The perky blond bartender asked me.

I sat down at the stool, "Um a glass of red wine please." I smiled as she starred at me strangely.

When she came back to me and set my glass down she smiled, "So you new around here or what?"

I smiled, "something like that"

"No sweat, just avoid that dink over there…" she pointed to the big man beside Mr. Dreamy.

"That's my man Emmett. Other than that you'll do just fine." She smirked.

"What do you mean I'll do just fine?" I asked

"Ah hell girl, you got that rebound look to you –not to mention that you've got a totally innocent look going on –it will drive the men nuts. Whoever he was he'll be begging for you to take him back by the end of the night."

I nodded. I wasn't sure if it was polite or proper to correct her wrong assumptions of me. When I turned around Mr. Dreamy was walking up to a VIP section of the club with his boys. I watched him probably a little too closely but my god he had a very nice behind too. Was it possible to have that much sexiness in one damn body?

It wasn't long before another glass of red wine came my way. "Oh, no just one for me please." I told the blond as she smiled,

"You've got an admirer darling. Came from that man over there" I quickly turned to see who she was talking about –internally praying that it was Mr. Dreamy but it wasn't it was Clearwater.

"Thanks" I smiled, picked up my drink and walked over to a single table that sat along a fenced railing –that over looked the dance floor.

Clearwater stood up while I took my seat across from him, "So how are you feeling so far?" He asked me

"Oh I don't know. I've already embarrassed myself in front of the hottest guy I think I've ever seen. Hurt my leg and now I'm sitting here with you… looking like this." I gestured down my clown suit.

"Bella, you look great. Most of the men here are watching you. Just sit there act as though you're mysterious. Don't talk to anyone and if you do don't tell them anything about yourself. Stretch your legs a lot –make it look like you're fixing your pantyhose –bend over while you do it so they can see a little cleavage too. Men love that."

"Really, big shot… well I'm sitting here talking to you daddy." I snickered.

"I know. When you leave this table throw what's left of your drink in my face and walk away. Go to the bar and step up onto your tippy toes –giving the men a good look at your firm backside and order another" He smirked, "I'll wait outside for half our and then you follow after me."

"With pleasure" I smiled, stood, threw that wine as hard as I could and for good measure I slapped Clearwater across the face. "You're as old as my father. You sick bastard!" I yelled and when I went to turn around Mr. Hot stuff was standing behind me,

"Do we have a problem here?" He asked me but the whole while never taking his eyes off of Clearwater.

I looked back at Clearwater's shocked face, "Nah, nothing I can't handle." I smiled as I walked back to the bar –standing on my tippy toes and looked back over my shoulder –it'd worked Mr. Hot stuff was checking me out. I smiled shyly and turned back around to order another red wine when I felt a soft hand on the small of my back.

"Rosalie, get this young lady whatever she wants… put it on my tab ok." The blond that I'd talk to earlier nodded and came to my side as He left me to go back to his VIP section.

"What can I get yeah now love?" Rosalie smacked on her gum with bright pink lipstick.

"Whatever he's drinking please" I smiled, while she rolled her eyes and handed me a scotch.

I took a deep breath and walked down the steps onto the dance floor and walked across it swaying back and forth out of the way of swinging arms and up twelve steps until I was now at a red velvet bar -preventing my entrance of the VIP section, facing the bouncer. The three men , which included Emmett, Rosalie's boyfriend, Mr. Dreamy and some other blond man -were all starring at me as the bouncer politely asked me to leave,

"I'm sorry Miss, but you can't be up here. Members only. Rules you understand." I smiled back, very aware of the six eyes now starring in my direction.

Mr. Dreamy –hot stuff- sexy as hell… was smiling while I handed the scotch to the bouncer, "I'd just like to give this drink to the man in the middle. He saved my life twice tonight and I'd just like to thank him." I shakily gave the big man the glass.

"I'll see to it that he gets it" I smiled, turned and looked at his smiling face and before I knew it I felt my ankle twist and this was it –I could see my life flash before my eyes.

The sea of people started to part as I tumbled over the side of the railing. I closed my eyes afraid to look. The music had stilled and I could hear the faint gasp of the people below me and when I hadn't felt the impact of the dance floor I opened my eyes, just as people started to cheer. It was only seconds but I was now in the arms of Mr. Dreamy. He'd saved me once again.

He carried me down the stairs, across the dance floor and back up three steps straight through to the front door, before he sat me down on my own feet –smartly leaving his arm around my torso.

"Listen, where's your car?" I knew that I couldn't have him walk me to the blue KIA, because Clearwater would be waiting for me. How would I explain the man I threw my drink at only moments ago in my car?

"I had a friend drop me off." I said.

"Ok, we'll I could drive you home?" He offered.

"No, really it's alright. I can take a cab." I smiled sitting down at the bus stop.

"You're really hurt. I'd like to make sure you get home alright… if that's ok?" He rubbed the back of his neck.

He was so cute, "No really it's fine. I'm fine… thanks to you. I'll just order a cab and be on my way." He nodded and headed back into the bar.

I waited a few minutes before walking across the street and realized that the car was gone. I looked around suddenly finding myself not only in pain from my rolled ankle but pissed as hell. I started to walk down the street thinking, damn that Carlisle Cullen. It would be so nice to have a damn cell phone right about now –when I saw the little blue KIA parked only around the corner. I smiled relived that he was still here and hobbled my ass over to the car.

When I got in the car his head was on the steering wheel and his eyes were closed –his hands tightening and un-tightening around the wheel,

"What's gotten into you and why the hell did you move the fucking car! I'm in so much pain. I almost killed myself in there… oh if it wasn't for Mr. Dreamy… you saw him he came to protect me from your old ass." I laughed as there was still no sound coming out of Clearwater other than his grinding teeth.

"Hey, what's going on? Why are you pissed?" I asked as he finally looked up at me.

"There were pictures in the case file, did you study them?" He asked.

"I've skimmed them… yes" I said

His fist came up and slammed down hard on the console. "For fuck sakes Swan you could've blown this whole operation just because he made your fucking panties moist."

"What? What did I do?" I asked

"Mr. Dreamy… that's Edward Cullen… Edward . Anthony. Fucking. Cullen!" He screamed.

I just stared at him in disbelief as he started the engine to take me home. I wasn't sure what to say or how to fix it. I'd fucked up bad, but then maybe I hadn't.

"I could go to him –I mean now that I know him and ask if he could help me out and get me a job at Alice's Fortress." I suggested as Clearwater just stayed quiet.

"I mean think about it. I could go back let him see me again. He seems to like me… at least I think he does. He cared enough to offer me a safe ride home." I flushed.

All of a sudden, the car came to a screeching halt –I had to grab the dashboard, preventing my forehead from crashing off. "What the fuck!" I hollered out.

"Don't you ever take a ride home from him… don't you ever let him know where you live. Do you understand me?" Clearwater ranted on.

"Yes, of course. I'm sorry. I didn't know who he was. You wanted me to standout before I left, well I did. All eyes were on me and I got Edward to notice me to boot. So take your fucking "Fatherly worry" and shove it up your ass. I would say that I did my fucking job and that I killed two birds with one stone!" Clearwater smirked slightly and the car slowly inched forward.

"You know you sure know how to get yourself into some hot water." He confirmed

"Yeah, well I also know how to protect myself. Don't worry I can tread water for a long time _without_ my water wings." I stated matter of fact.

"No doubt Miss Swan, No doubt."

When we arrived back at my apartment I took off my killer shoes and started to walk across the road, when Clearwater ran to my side, "Listen, I know that I come on strong, but you don't know what it's like to be responsible for someone's death… I do and I don't want to add you to that list. Study the damn file –better prepare yourself for the case and we'll talk tomorrow night." I nodded as I held my shoes close to my chest.

I watched Clearwater drive away before I looked around, suddenly afraid that I was being watched and when I realized that I was the only dumb ass standing shoe-less on my block I entered into my building.

Once inside I tossed the shoes onto the floor beside the heater and walked to the fridge –grabbing myself a beer, jumped up onto the counter and just sat there swinging my feet back and forth. As if I'd fallen for the enemy. As if I let him get to me. As if I let my guard down for just a handsome face…

Oh but it was handsome. Perhaps I could rebut my rebuttal about no sexual contact. I chuckled at the very thought.

Edward Cullen didn't seem as bad as the file had made him. I jumped up off the counter and grabbed the file to find his picture. When I'd successfully found it I flopped down onto the couch beer and picture in hand. He looked different in the picture. His face was hard. His hair was darker and he had a black eye. He even looked a little thinner in the picture. I studied it and instead of seeing the criminal, he was all I could see was the kind and caring man at the club. I didn't see the man who rented whores or needed to for that matter. I didn't see the cockiness that his file made him out to be and I certainly didn't see the showoff that I was made to believe he was.

Perhaps I only wanted to see what Edward wanted me to see. Perhaps he wasn't being kind at all but just trying to get this idiot off his back. Perhaps he didn't want to be responsible for my clumsy death. Perhaps all I was to him was an annoying babe who wouldn't leave him alone.

With that thought, I held the picture to my chest as the hand that held my beer covered my eyes. Oh, man I'd fucked up big. Who was I kidding he'd never give me a job at his sisters' place… I was a fucking idiot and I knew once Director Marcus found out about this, I'd be off the case.

* * *

**That's it until next week. I hope that you're all enjoying Cataclysmic Humanity so far. **

**What did you all think of Edward and Bella's official meeting? Leave me your thoughts. **

**Until next time Fanfic world.**

**April**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Bete'd by Dee**

**Happy Reading**

* * *

**~~~ Chapter 4~~~**

* * *

I woke on my love seat with the stale taste of beer on my breath and Edward Cullen's mug shot in my hand. Sensibly I sat up, cradling my head as I set the picture down on my glass coffee table –the rings from drowning my sorrows in beer stood out and irritated me. I gingerly got up from the love seat and headed for some glass cleaner.

After cleaning up my living room… which evidently looked more like a frat house right now –I headed for the shower. I didn't want to believe what had happened. I wanted to believe it was a bad dream… maybe brought on from all the beer I'd drank, but I knew that it wasn't and that today I'd have to face Director Marcus.

I found myself dragging my ass through the apartment and I knew it was to prolong the inevitable. Clearwater was pissed, however he'd gotten over it, but I knew that Director Marcus and Uley wouldn't have the same outlook on the situation. I had to make them understand that even though I was _close_ to blowing my cover, that I didn't and that it could work out in our favor after all… or at least that's what I wanted to believe.

~~ .~~

"Come in!" Director Marcus growled

"Good morning Sir," I'd started by handing coffee and donuts as a peace offering.

"Donuts and coffee, will not get you out of the shit you're in" Uley mumbled in my ear as he took a jelly donut from the box, "but nice touch." He smiled then straightened it out when Director Marcus and Uley's eyes connected.

"Just what the fuck were you thinking?" Director started,

"I… um… didn't…" I stuttered, hanging on to the donuts for dear life.

"That's just it, you didn't think. You didn't study the case file. You didn't do your fucking job!" Director pointed at me as he screamed.

This time strangely enough, I felt more confident and suddenly found my core,

"Now just wait a god damn minute here. I'd say that I did a good fucking job. I made contact with Edward and his friends –without blowing my cover. I got Edward's attention and Rosalie… the bartender at Rumors is Edward's friend Emmett's girlfriend. I'd say that the night _wasn't_ a total disaster and in fact I happen to think that I hit it out of the fucking park." I huffed, swinging my imaginary baseball bat.

Inspector Clearwater and Uley were smirking, but Director Marcus was scowling.

"I told you once before little girl. This is a team effort. We've been following this case for three god damn years. I will _not_ let you fuck it up. Do you understand me?" Marcus slammed his fist down on his desk.

"Yes, Sir" I whispered back.

"Not good enough Swan. I want you to understand that however lucky we were last night at making contact, that it only takes a fucking second for anyone of them to smell a rat and then it's all over for you sweetheart… understand?" He made the shape of a gun using his forefinger and thumb.

I nodded. I _did_ understand the severity of the situation. I understood that I was putting my life in danger and my heart or so it seemed. I had a bad case of the Edward Cullen's and I needed to shake him… Get my head in the game.

After leaving Director Marcus's office I took in a deep breath –something I hadn't done since I'd entered it.

Walking through the busy hustle of the everyday station business was a nice distraction. Twenty desks –ten on each side occupied the smaller area of the station… which would've been where I would be working had I not been asked to go undercover. I watched as they answered phones hurriedly. Talked to inspected criminals or potential snitches. I envied them even as I watched Angela huff that all they'd given her were cold cases and she was tired of doing paper work.

Some would argue that I was the one who got the better end of the stick, but I wasn't too sure about that. I wasn't even sure if this was the career I wanted to take. God before I'd even graduated I was obsessing on whether or not this was what I wanted to do with the rest of my life and then… bam… here go undercover for us, but I'm whining and that's not something I like to do. I handle whatever life throws at me.

I took another deep breath as I watched Angela head towards me.

"Hey, how are things going?" She asked, feeling sorry for me because she as well as my fellow classmates had been told that I was thrown out of the FBI, before I'd even had a chance to graduate.

"Could be better, I guess." She nodded and I headed for the front door.

I wasn't in the mood for making friends, nor was I much of a friend maker, but Angela I swear she should've been in the Miss New York beauty pageant rather then becoming an FBI agent. When she was asked why she wanted this profession, she answered, "For world peace." I'm not even kidding. So I felt like I wasn't missing out on much. I could almost feel her pout behind me.

Once I'd made it all the way outside, I stared up at the sun and enjoyed a little of it's rays, but before I could open my eyes I heard Clearwater's voice,

"You shouldn't be coming out the front door. It wouldn't look good if anyone of them saw you." He suggested.

I opened my eyes and turned to look at him, "Then I shouldn't be standing here on the street talking with you either." I smiled, and headed down Main Street.

"Swan… come on I'll give you a ride!" I heard Clearwater behind me. I smiled in knowing he'd look like a tool standing there hollering after me.

I needed this walk to clear my head. I wasn't acting like a baby. They weren't wrong about my lack of skills. I was just headstrong and I wanted to prove that I could do it –I get it from my dad. Dad… dad was so brave always putting people before himself. As a little girl I used to be afraid that dad _wouldn't_ come home for dinner. It's strange that I followed in his footsteps, but then again maybe not. I knew that this would be the only way to make my dad proud, but he'd also instilled in me that people came before myself… perhaps I was always destined to do this.

I couldn't help that the thoughts of Edward's mysteriously handsome face entering my reverie. I'd even sighed as I thought about him. How could I possible work this man to be putty in my hands when I was a hot mess in his? How could I be this intimate with him, when I knew that I'd like it too much? I'd never in my life felt like this before and I both hated and loved it. Hated it because I felt like a criminal for just wanting to be his girlfriend or Escort and then I liked it because he made me feel… made my heart soar beyond limits and he made me feel like a woman… alive for the first time in my life. It didn't hurt that he was easy on the eyes either.

The clouds were covering the sun now and as I felt the first drops of rain hit my face I heard the honking of a car horn. "Fucking Clearwater" I mumbled under my breath as the honking continued. When I turned I squinted through the now pouring down rain and saw that there was a silver two door 1967 Ford Mustang with two thick black stripes going from the hood of the car, all the way down to the taillights. The windows were tinted dark black.

I started to continue to walk down the street, knowing that this horn wasn't for me when I heard it honk with more urgency. This time when I turned around I gave the driver my middle finger and continued. Just as I was about to cross the intersection the car stopped in the middle blocking my path. I wiped my bangs away from my eyes as the window opened and inside was Edward Cullen.

Instinctively I smiled. I was happy to see him, happier then I had imagined I would be.

"Hey, Bella… would you like a ride?" He smiled his charming full toothy smile and I felt suddenly embarrassed of my wardrobe –sweats were not sexy. I wiped the dripping water off of my nose and looked around before answering, "That'd be nice… yeah." Edward smiled back at me as I ran around to the other side and hopped in.

"Oh, shit I'm sorry" I said as I got his white and black leather seats all wet.

"Really, don't worry about it." He smiled and reached into the back seat "Here put this on." He said, handing me his sports jacket.

"Thanks" I smiled and slipped it on as Edward shifted into first gear.

"So do you normally take rides from strangers?" He grinned mockingly

I'd forgotten that he hadn't actually introduced himself. "Well considering that you saved my life last night I'd hardly say you were a stranger, but a name would be nice to go with your handsome face." I flirted.

"Well it was more than once last night that I saved your life. I'm flattered, the name is Edward and you still haven't answered my first question." He smirked while once again changing gears.

I chuckled softly and then answered, "Nice to meet you "Officially" Edward and no I don't normally take rides from strangers." I turned to look him in the eyes and when I did his blue eyes captured mine.

Edward's full lips parted slightly, taking in a soft intake of breath as he turned his sight back to the road. "So where too?" He asked,

Shit where was I supposed to tell him to drop me off? I couldn't have him take me to my apartment building. "Um actually I was headed to a little coffee spot I like to go to and grab some lunch." I shot out quickly.

He smiled, "Okay, well, where exactly is this secret coffee spot?"

"Oh, it's not a secret" I spat.

"Do I make you nervous Bella?" He asked

Slowly I turned to look at him, half expecting his face to show smugness, but all I could see was his face crunched up in worry. He looked as though he wasn't too sure of himself, or what he was doing. He looked like a deer caught in head lights. I thought that it was cute as hell. This man thought he wasn't good enough –which I might add was crazy.

"Yes, Edward. You do make me nervous, but only because I like you… a lot… and I'm not sure I'm even worthy of claiming your arm as my own." I spoke straight from my heart.

His smile lit up his face, "Coffee spot?" He asked and I smiled,

"Just two more blocks up the road and make a left." I smiled back.

When we'd arrived at Café Latte Edward got out of the car and ran around to the pasanger's side to open my door for me –he even held an umbrella.

"Thank you Edward for the lift. It was nice to see you again." I smiled handing him back his sports coat when he waved it off,

"No, no you keep it… Actually if you don't mind some company, I'd like to grab a bite. I hear from a good source that this place has great food." I grinned up at him and nodded.

When we reached the front door he held it open for me. Was he real?

I'd been here many times before and I actually did love the food. It was also near my apartment so I couldn't complain about that either.

Inside there were only ten –two people tables, the main counter and two large red booths. On the right side there were two red love seats and a coffee table that faced one another. The decor was more of… a collection of nick knacks… Egyptian vases, sunflowers, bangles, statues with grotesque faces carved into wood and a small Italian fire place that took up most of the right-hand wall. The wall it's self was wallpapered in grape vines.

"What can I get you guys?" Riley asked. I'd come to know him on a first name bases because I came here so damn often.

"Hi, Riley, how's business?" I asked

"Can't complain now that you're here" he grinned and I politely smiled at the young boy.

I looked up at Edward who was eying the boy up. "I'll have the grilled cheese and a large black, one sugar with a chocolate lava cake for desert please." I grinned as Riley addressed Edward,

"What can I get you man?" He smiled. Edward did not.

"Sir…" He let it hang out there for a few minutes,

"Sir, my apologies, what can I get for you… Sir?" Riley asked again and I suddenly felt very awkward. This man was not the same sweet man I'd met.

"Thank you; I'll have the same as Bella please." He nodded and we headed for the love seats.

"What's wrong, Bella?" He asked –my face probably telling my disgust.

"Why did you talk to Riley like that?" I spat as I shook my head in disbelief.

"Like what?" He looked shocked.

"Sir?" I explained, while he smiled,

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to come off arrogant. I was just raised to have manners. I said please and thank you to the young man and as I _am_ his senior he should have addressed me as Sir." He explained, while taking my hands into his, "If however he is a friend of yours and you feel like I've offended the young man I will apologize to him at his arrival."

I just nodded lost in his words of poetry.

When Riley did arrive to serve our meal he looked a little nervous. Edward reached out and grabbed him by the wrist stopping him from leaving,

"I'm truly sorry if I embarrassed or offended you in anyway. It surely was not my intention. Will you please except my apology?" Riley smiled and nodded but not before I noted the rather large fifty dollar bill Edward placed in the boy's hand.

I had to admit, Edward was good… too good. How was I ever going to make this work?

When our meal was over Edward wanted to drive me home and I insisted that I walk.

"Alright Bella, it was nice having lunch with you. Thank you very much for sharing your secret place with me. I think I shall come back."

"Oh you're very welcome" I smiled as he leaned in, his lips softly pressing against my now hot cheek. When he pulled back his lips only inches from my own, I lost myself in his eyes again. He hesitated before turning around and with posthaste headed for the front door.

I stood there like a little school girl in a trance –cupping my cheek with my hand. His lips had sent chills down my spine and back again. I watched as he got into his beautiful car and speed off.

When I'd finished my coffee I headed for home, more confused then when I'd left it this morning.

My walk home from the office was meant to clear my thoughts from Edward Cullen and then… bam… he was there all knight and shinning armor… how was a girl to get her head in the game if he was the one playing the ultimate game?

I knew that I should go back and tell Inspector Marcus about my little encounter again with Edward, but I was afraid that he'd take me off the case for good and I sure as hell didn't want to be off the case… not now when my heart wanted him… wanted Edward more than anything. I knew that I shouldn't put Edward before my job, before the safety of the people, but I wanted to help him, protect him. I didn't' believe –now more than ever –that he was as bad as they thought he was. Sure his father was an asshole but that didn't' mean that he had to be… right?

I don't know what the hell to think and I knew I was playing with fire. He was forbidden and perhaps that was the very reason that I wanted him. However what we were starting here felt more real than anything I'd every experienced in my life and I had to see it through… I just had too. Call me stupid or crazy, but I knew that Edward needed to be saved.

~~~.~~~

When I arrived at my apartment door I was oddly happy to see it. I knew it was wrong to have feelings for Edward and I knew that the right thing to do was to go into the office first thing in the morning and tell them the truth, no matter what happened, but that was the part that I was afraid of… the what.

I wasn't ready to give up Edward just yet and it scared me more than I care to share. How could I keep an open mind on him helping his father if I felt this way for him? Perhaps it was time to bite the big one and give him up.

I pulled off my now damp sweats –tidily hanging Edward's sport coat on the hook that hung on my bathroom door –and headed for the shower, when I heard a light rapping at my front door. I figured it was old lady Crowley from across the hall looking for some sugar, milk, eggs –my fridge had become her personal grocery store –I put on my silk kimono and headed for the door.

When I'd opened it I'd wished I'd looked through the damn peephole. There standing in front of me was a dripping wet Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave me your thoughts. **

**I love all the favorites and followers I'm getting with this story and I love your reviews. So remember to review, share and add for updates. **

**Big thanks to you all. Until next week.**

**April**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Beta'd by Dee:  u/2285193/Deonne**

**Banner for Cataclysmic Humanity is made by Mehek18**

**Check out the full version here and let us know what you think: mehek18. tumblr image/45626854613 (just remove spaces)**

**You can also find the banner and Mehek18's site/link for banner on my site –address is posted on my Fanfic profile.**

**Thanks again Mehek it looks wonderful.**

**If you're creative and want to make a banner for my story, feel free to do so. Send it to me via email and I will make sure to post it along with your name on my website.**

**Happy Reading**

* * *

**~~ Chapter 5 ~~**

* * *

When I'd opened it I'd wished I'd looked through the damn peephole. There standing in front of me was a dripping wet Edward Cullen.

**~~~.~~~**

I pulled my Kimono a little tighter at my throat –internally wishing that I had more then just my bra and panties on underneath it.

Edward's dripping wet head lifted upwards in a slow like motion –a small wet lock of hair dangled between his eyes –his lip curled up into a shy smile, as his resting arms found their way from my door frame back to his sides,

"Please excuse the intrusion of your privacy, Bella. I simply just had to make sure you made it home alright. There are very dangerous men lurking in the streets of New York. I hope you'll understand my following you." He said.

I stared up at Edward with a shy returning smile of my own. It was actually very sweet that he'd followed me home. However I knew it was dangerous for him and me both for Edward to know where I lived… but I just couldn't think about that now.

I pushed the dreadful feelings down to the pit of my stomach. I could always move right? I mean here this incredibly gorgeous man was, standing soaking wet in my doorway, all to just make sure I'd made it home safe… how sexy is that?

I rested my face on my hand that held the apartment door open and just continued to smile up at him –lost in my own personal romance novel. I watched as he looked over my attire and suddenly felt intense heat all over my body –deep in my belly –when he eyed my naked thighs.

He was looking at me as if he was a starving man with a steak dangling in front of him. The deep desire I felt in my stomach only moments ago had now made its way to my throat. I was salivating, as I rubbed my thighs together to savor their friction –imagining that Edward was between them taking what he wanted.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward's voice broke me from my erotic reverie.

I nodded, trying to pry my legs apart and somehow managed to find my voice, "Yeah, I mean, I'm great. Would you like to come in?" I asked and knew that I shouldn't dare.

"Sure, I'd like that" he smiled and walked passed me into my tiny space, "it's… cute." He smiled and I returned it,

"I'll be right back. I just want to get into something a little more appropriate." I said still clutching my Kimono closed.

"Sure, sure" he grinned as he noticed his sports coat hanging on the bathroom door.

I walked over to my dresser –internally knowing that he was watching me as I went –which ironically made me very nervous. When I made it all of five steps I opened the top drawer feeling embarrassed that he'd see me pull out my panties and bra.

I grabbed the sexiest black lace thongs I owned and a matching under wire bra –they were far from Victoria Secret, but I wasn't pulling out the granny panties and matching bra set –I then went to the next drawer down and grabbed a plain white T-shirt followed by a pair of black yoga pants.

I got dressed in the bathroom, washing my face, brushing my teeth and hair a thousand times before exiting into my kitchen barefooted. I noted Edward watching from my living room –he was still standing in the middle of it looking very uncomfortable in my tiny living quarters –as I grabbed him and me a beer out of the fridge.

I could feel my heart racing as he watched every single stride I made toward him and then as he watched my hips sway back and forth, his mouth made a puckered O shape –my heart now leaped into my throat.

As I reached him my mouth and tongue felt parched and so I handed Edward his beverage and took a big gulp from my own.

"So this is where you live" Edward, who was normally not a man lost for words, seemed to be having a hard time speaking just as much as I was.

"Yep, this is home." I shot out an exasperated breath –I hadn't noticed that I was holding it.

"I still make you nervous, don't I Bella?" He asked. His statement was more fact than it was a question.

I just nodded in silence.

Oh this was wrong… so very wrong. These precarious thoughts I had for this man would surely be my demise… I could feel it. I could lose my job, my life and my heart because of him. I was playing with fire and it doesn't take a genius to know that when playing with fire, one tends to get burned.

Edward led us to the couch –placing his and my own beer down on a coaster –took my hand in his and began,

"Bella, don't you see how crazed you make me –how completely smitten I am with you? I haven't been able to think about anything else since I met you at Rumors. I never thought I would see you again and when I saw you today in the rain, it was as if fate had wanted us to be apart of each others lives. I had to follow you. I had to know that I at least tried." He gracefully told his feelings, almost as if he'd rehearsed it a thousand and one times.

I sat there dumbfounded, staring into his sea blue eyes and wished I could explain how I felt about him –wished that I could tell him that this was wrong and why we couldn't continue, but I knew I couldn't hurt him like that,

"Edward," I found my voice finally and took his hands –placing them onto my lap, "I like you… really like you, but this can't happen. It's not right. We don't even know one another and you don't know how much I could ruin your life." I said seriously, praying that he could see the intensity of the truth in my eyes.

He nodded, "Yes, I know. You've been hurt. I understand wanting to protect yourself, but I'm not asking you to be my girlfriend, however I'd like to see more of you and see if these feelings we're feeling for one another go anywhere." His eyes were weary.

"What do you mean, I've been hurt?" I asked a little shocked.

"Rosalie, the bartender from Rumors, dates my friend Emmett and she told me that you said you'd just gotten out of a bad relationship."

I'd forgotten about Rosalie's bad assumptions. "Yes, I don't think I'm ready for anything serious right now. In fact I'm looking for a job and I've yet to find one that pays a good salary. Do you think I like living in this little shit box?" I looked around the room and noted the "O' Henry" chocolate bar on the kitchen counter,

"Henry, my ex. He left me with nothing but a broken heart and I've been trying to both mend myself and get back on my feet." I lied, hoping that he'd tell me his sister would hire me, but that didn't happen.

"I could see if Rose could get you a job at Rumors… if you'd like?" He asked.

I shook my head, "Tips can be good, but it's really not my scene." I was getting nowhere with him. I let the "job" search go for now.

After a while we just sat there talking about each other. He told me about his sister Alice –who I was eager to met. He loved her very much –almost as if he was her father. He was very protective of her and I was surprised to find that when he talked about his father, he had a genuine love/hate relationship with him. His mother and his relationship was very loving and then he told me how much he loved to go skiing and how much he'd just love to see me sitting in front of a open fire sipping on hot chocolate. I told him about just me and my dad and that my mom had died during childbirth. I lied about my father's occupation saying that he was a mechanic instead of the chief of police and I mentioned how taking me skiing, was probably not in his best interest, because I'd likely take out every child on the bunny hill.

We laughed and joked until the sun started to come up. He yawned for the first time when he noticed the pink and orange sky. I smiled and said, "I think we better say goodnight."

"You're right, but I think good morning would be more appropriate." He chuckled softly while lingering at my door.

I smiled tenderly back up at him, while I opened the door for him,

"Good morning Edward" I said,

"Good morning Bella," he said back sweetly.

Edward's face came down toward mine uncertain. My mouth instinctively parted slowly as his face became inches from my own –his nose softly caressing mine and then without barriers our lips pressed together –softly at first as they became more familiar with each other and then I was surprised when I found myself pressing harder against his mouth, wanting to show how much I desired him in that one single kiss. His hands wound in my hair –my fingers impulsively pulling at his and then his hands engrossed my backside pushing my core hard into him.

When we pulled apart we were both a panting mess. His eyes were full of intense hunger –my heart racing to new heights –when I was able to get my school girl emotions in check I smiled one last time up at him and said, "Good morning Edward." He stood there with shocked eyes and a smile that occupied his whole face –and I shut the door my back pressed against it –listening to his footsteps down the hall.

My hand pressed softly against my swollen lips as I smiled tenderly. I'd never been kissed with such passion in my whole life. Edward Cullen was a dangerous man, but god help me I wanted to seek out the dark –wanted to find my way through it blind. I, just for once in my life, wanted to know what it was like to not worry about where things were going, but alas that's not how my brain worked.

**~~~.~~~**

I was sitting in Director Marcus's office waiting on the three men like a starving dog. I wanted to get the show on the road so that I could spend some more time with Edward. I of course wasn't going to tell them that Edward knew where I lived –that he'd followed me home or that we shared a passionate kiss. I mean sure it could help the case in the sense that Edward had some sort of feelings for me, but I know that the Inspector wouldn't see it that way. All he'd see is that I was putting myself in danger and jeopardizing the case. No, I had to keep my lips shut on this one.

I could hear footsteps approaching the office and so I stood up straight as a board to show my respects. The three men walked in and took their seats,

"Miss Swan, please take your seat." Director Marcus instructed of me.

I sat down on command, "Thank you Sir."

"We'll get right to the point, Swan. We're going to be giving you Inspector Clearwater's blue KIA. We're aware that you're going to need an undercover vehicle and this is as good as it gets." I opened my mouth to protest, but Inspector Clearwater continued where Director Marcus had left off,

"Yesterday when you left this office it occurred to me that you don't have any transpiration and I can't be your chauffeur… and we most defiantly do not want you walking." He said sternly.

"Yes, but a KIA?" I pouted –this was the FBI was it not?

"What do you expect Swan? You're not James Bond and we're definitely not getting you any damn sport cars!" Director Marcus growled, "Besides KIA's are the new BMW's everyone's got em." He snickered along with the other two.

"Yes, thank you Sir." I said mechanically,

"What's this, no smart mouth?" Director spat,

"No, Sir." I said.

I stared straight ahead. I didn't want to give them any reason at all to take me off the case. In the beginning I had and now well… things had changed.

"Well, that's what I like to hear." Director said and I nodded.

"Miss Swan, since you're here we also wanted to inform you that a call has been made on your behalf to Alice Cullen. We're sending you to Alice's Fortress this afternoon at three for an interview. Don't be late." Inspector Clearwater informed me.

"A, call on my behalf…? Who called?" I stuttered out

"We had Jessica Stanley do it. She pretended to be you. She will be doing most of the paperwork on this case and she knows the severity to keeping everything under wraps." Uley spoke.

"But Uley, she has a southern accent, I'm not going to sound like her at all during the interview." I wined.

I was furious. I was starting to believe that I didn't have to go through with the whole Escort business because of already making contact with Edward and well his feelings for me, but in my heart I knew that I couldn't tell them about his or my feelings. The FBI wanted me placed close to his sister as well… thinking they'd be killing two birds with one stone, so how could I tell them?

"Jessica did her best American accent and we happen to think she did a great job." Uley chuckled apparently thinking this all to be funny as shit.

"Why couldn't you just wait for me to call?" I asked, defeated.

"Because you were to be here at nine and you didn't get here until eleven." Inspector Clearwater pointed out.

I blushed, "I told you I had a late night. I was up all night going over the case file." I half lied. I was studying the case but it wasn't on paper it was Edward's lips.

"Alright, we want you to go down to this store and buy something sexy for the interview. There will be a lady there by the name of Lauren Mallory, she will help you and she knows to charge it. The shop will be closed for the day so you'll have to go around back and knock on the back entrance. There will also be a hairdresser and makeup artist there to assist you." Uley informed me.

I nodded –in truth a little excited to be getting a sexy makeover. All I could really think of was what Edward would think of me in it and then it occurred to me that he might not like this at all. He may not like the fact that the woman he cared for was showing off her goods as a High End Escort.

"Don't fuck this up!" Director Marcus shot out as he dismissed me.

Clearwater handed me the keys to the little blue KIA and it was then that I noticed my hands were shaking.

"You'll be great." Clearwater kindly encouraged –which stunned me.

I was in a trance as I walked out the back door and unlocked the driver's side. I sat in the car for a moment wondering how the hell I'd explain this to Edward. I thought about going back in and telling Clearwater, Inspector and Uley that this Escort thing wasn't necessary, but then I knew that they'd take me off the case for sure.

I started the ignition heading to met Lauren, figuring that explaining to Edward why I'd taken the job, would be far easier then to explain to the three men in that office why I couldn't.

* * *

**Alright, that's it for this week.**

**Remember to check out the banner made by **Mehek18 **and show her some love. She did a great job.**

**Also remember to share and review. **

**Thanks again for all the support and I love that I'm getting more and more readers liking, sharing and putting my stories and myself as their favorite. Much love to you all.**

**Until next time Fanfic world**

**April**


	6. Chapter 6

Happy Easter; to those who celebrate it.

**Beta'd By:Dee, ** u/2285193/Deonne

**Happy Reading**

* * *

~~ Chapter 6~~

* * *

I was in the right spot, but the little shop wasn't what I'd expected. It wasn't a shop at all, but a residential residence. I was instructed to pull around back and that the shop would be closed for the day upon my arrival… the sirens were going off in my head that something was terribly wrong about this place.

I pulled the little blue KIA around back and turned off the ignition –internally telling myself to find a phone booth and call the office, but there were none in sight –putting my keys in my pocket I headed for the backdoor.

It didn't take long for my knock to be answered. When the door opened a blond woman opened the door with a bright white smile,

"Bella" she acknowledged, "I'm Lauren. Come in we've been expecting you," She said kindly.

I nodded, and entered into what was a small country kitchen –a yellow and green checkerboard motif occupied every area of it –completely not what I'd have expected from a woman who was going to be dressing me up for an Escort… not etiquette classes.

"So I've been informed that you're not so…" she tried.

"No, I'm not the most… sexiest of people." I said, trying my damnedest to get right to the point. "Listen, I'm not the beat around the bush sort of girl. I'd like to just get right down to business." I shot out annoyed.

Lauren nodded, "Yes, of course. I'm sorry; I wasn't trying to upset you."

_Great now I've got a kiss ass on my hands, just what I fucking need. _I thought internally.

"Can we just get the show on the road?" I asked –my patience running a little thin.

"Yes of course." Lauren shot out, "Laurent, we're ready for hair and makeup!" Lauren shouted.

In walked a tall, very pale man –his long dark hair pulled back in a ponytail –skin tight acid wash denim blue jeans and a white frilly blouse, with the top two buttons undone –showing just a little bit of his chest hair.

"Hello, I'm Laurent. You may call me Lou if you'd like." He stated bubbly while his hand dangled femininely in front of me.

I took his fingers –not sure how to shake his hand –and shook his index finger. He smiled, giggling while he held his hand over his mouth.

Laurent looked so very happy to have the task of taking on my… makeover… oh how I loathe that word. After a few hours of being waxed and slapped with a comb for trying to grab at a donut, I was informed by Laurent that he could do no more for me. I looked at his answering smile strangely when Lauren entered the room and told me it was time for my wardrobe.

Lauren took me into an upstairs bedroom, which she informed me was her own. She told me to make myself comfortable while she got the clothing. As she was busying herself with my measurements I asked why I was told that this was a shop and it'd be closed for the day and she answered with,

"I run my business out of my living room Bella. It's not Paris, but it will do for now." I nodded in understanding.

In today's world it was hard to get one's business up and running. It seemed only yesterday that we had access to the internet or that I was carrying around a cell phone as if it was my own child –I used to wonder, how I'd ever get by without it and now, here is Lauren who can only go by word of mouth to run her business.

"So how did you get involved with helping me?" I asked as she placed high heel after high heel on my feet,

"My brother works for the department and it helps pays the bills, yeah know." She shrugged.

I felt a strange ping of guilt was over me. Here she was a successful business woman and our department was using her. He clothing would never get any recognition that way.

"Why don't you put a sign on your window…? You know advertise your business." I asked.

"I make a good living Bella, and with the way the world is now, I'm lucky to have what I have. I'm not about to mess it all up, just for fame." She smiled and I let it go.

When all was said and done I barley recognized myself in the mirror, starring back at me was a tall dark brunette in a skin tight black dress –showing more curves then I knew what to do with – high black heels with fake diamonds down the meager heel and my now long hair -thanks to extensions -flowed loosely over my shoulders –my makeup was sinister yet delicate, and from my earlobes, tiny feathers floated delicately.

"Wow" is all I could say

"You look stunning Bella. Now go get that job." Lauren smiled.

~~ .~~

Pulling up in front of Alice's Fortress I was suddenly very nervous. How would I explain my lack there of a southern accent –damn Jessica Stanley –What if Alice didn't like me? I suddenly realized that I wanted Alice to like me more than I needed her to. I wanted her to like me for Edward, not for the job.

Edward, my god; how in the world would I ever explain all of this to him? I couldn't think about that right now. I had to keep my head in the game and think about one thing and one thing only… getting the job.

When I walked in it was totally not what I'd expected, but nothing now a days seemed to be. It was more of a hotel setting. A big round white couch occupied the middle of the giant room with large tree plants everywhere along with a bubbly secretary –who was taking in my wardrobe.

Awkwardly I walked over to her, "Hello, I'm Bella. I'm here for an interview with Alice." I smiled sweetly as she told me to take a seat and Alice would be out to see me when she was done with another interview. I nodded and took my seat.

I knew I should've just been myself. This dress was so not fit for the scene. Leave it to the three stooges back at the office to have thought this to be appropriate attire for the interview.

After what felt like hours I heard the giggles of two women approaching the lobby. "Thank you Vicki we'll be in touch." Alice said, to the red head beauty before she left out the front door.

My studying of the case file helped me identify Alice. Her picture didn't do her much justice. She was stunning. Her dark pixie hair brought out all the right features in her face. She was so tiny both weight and height that she looked as though she almost floated across the room toward me,

"Hello, Bella. I'm Alice; it's nice to meet you." She smiled the same brilliant white smile as her brother.

"Hello" I returned her offered smile and followed her into her office.

"I'm sorry; I should explain why I don't have a southern accent. You see my friend called in for the interview for me. I was too nervous to apply on my own." I stuttered out.

Alice looked at me with lost eyes and then smiled as she took her seat across from me, "Thank you for being honest with me Bella, but I didn't take your friends call my secretary did… so you see I wouldn't have known about the southern accent." She nicely stated.

"So exactly what department are you looking to join Miss, Bird?" She asked looking down at my resume.

Damn you Inspector… Swan for Bird… so god damn original… hardy har har.

"I was informed that you had a position available as an Escort." I said as I watched Alice's eyes pop out of her head.

"How do you know about that? Who told you?" Her voice went from high to low. I wasn't sure how to answer that question and then it hit me,

"Rosalie, told me. I hope I didn't get her into trouble?" I said, completely confused about her questioning me.

Alice pinched her nose with her index finger and thumb, "Of course not. If Rose thinks you could be one of our girls then I'll give you a shot." She said exasperated.

I nodded. "You see, Miss Bird. I run a legitimate business here. I run the Fortress out of the back so to speak. I expect you to be discrete and careful. I don't want any of my girls getting themselves into trouble." I nodded in understanding.

Fuck I could've just applied for a job at the fucking hotel.

"Okay, so if and when you choose to have sex with a customer, I expect you to protect yourself at all costs. All employees are screened for diseases and if you refuse to have testing you will not make it on my list of Escorts. Do you understand?" She asked.

I answered, "Yes, I completely understand. Do I have to have sex with these men or can I refuse? I asked, just about ready to up chuck my sneaked donuts from earlier.

"What goes on behind closed doors is your business. If you choose not to have sex that is completely your decision. I can't make that one for you, however most girls end up having sex with our clients because they make better money." Alice stated.

"Okay, what are the rules about the money intake?" I inquired.

"30-70 I get 30% of your income and that is a fee to find you your dates and protect your scrawny ass if you should ever need it."

"That seems fare." I stated.

"Alright, you can have the position, but it's only temporarily. You're on a trial basis and you'll have to go on a date with my brother Edward. I send all my new girls to him and get his opinion on them." She said.

My mouth hung open. Now I understood. I never could fully understand why Edward would need to go on a date with an escort, when he himself was so damn desirable.

"Is there a problem Miss, Bird?" Alice asked.

"Your brother… I mean why your brother Edward is it?" My words struggled to escape my lips.

Alice looked annoyed as she leaned across her desk, "Look, it's simple. I both value and trust my brother's opinion. If you don't pass his test… then you don't get the job, understand?"

"Yes" I answered as she smiled and picked up her desk phone, "Edward, I've got another girl here I'd like you to take out." Alice looked at me and then turned her head off to one side and lowered her voice, "I don't give two shits if you met the pope. You know how important this is to me Edward." She almost sounded like a small child pouting over her lost teddy. "Great, just one second" She covered the phone with her hand. "When would be a great time for you?" She asked me,

"Um, anytime" I whispered.

"Anytime, that you're available Edward… great now is good." She looked up at me, "She's here at my office I'll have her wait in the lobby for you. See you soon Edward and thanks again." She hung up.

My chest was heaving, my breath caught in my throat. I was planning on telling Edward, but not this soon. I wasn't intending on him being my first Escorted date and I sure as hell wasn't ready to blow my cover.

I sat there starring at the clock behind Alice's receptionist, internally praying to god that he wouldn't show, but I knew how much his sister meant to him, we'd only just talked about her yesterday.

I sat there watching the minutes tick by, trying to get my story straight. Guessing that acting shocked to see him would be my best bet and how would I explain the whole Rosalie stunt?

My heart ached at the thought of Edward being disgusted in me… hell I'd be disgusted in me too and then it was as if all time stopped. There he was crisp, clean and handsome walking into the main lobby as if he'd walked off the runway straight from Italy. His long strides toward the desk sent shivers all over my body.

The poor young girl behind the counter turned fifty shades of red as he addressed her and she simply pointed in my direction. His slouched body over the desk turned toward me and when we'd made eye contact his smiled fell from his face.

I stood up –my face fell and my eyes found the marble tile below my feet. How could I look him in the eye now? I was ashamed and he had every right to treat me like a common whore.

I felt his fingers softly caressing my face as they found my chin and lifted it up so to look him in the eye. When I did his blue eyes blazed with so much intensity. His mouth was set in a straight line, showing no emotion on his face. Had it not been for his eyes I'd swear he was as still as the statue of David.

I went to talk and he pressed his fingers against my mouth, and then took my hand in his escorting me out of the building and into his car.

We were silent for a long time and then without warning Edward spoke,

"Here I was thinking of you, telling my sister that I didn't want to take anymore of her girls out because I'd met someone and yet here you are. I swear you're going to be the death of me." He said with a small smile, "You look great by the way. Different, but I like it." He grabbed my hand as we drove through the busy hustle and bustle of New York.

"Edward, I should explain. I mean this isn't me. I'd never gone… well all the way with a man. I just needed fast money and well… I don't know." I said ashamed at the words that were coming out of my mouth.

"Bella, I'm not here to judge you. God I haven't lived a straight and narrow life either, but I can't have you dating other men, while you're dating me." He stated.

I knew it was coming, but I had to keep my job to stay close to Alice. The FBI wanted to know what takes place at the Fortress and being her maid was out of the question.

"Edward, I had no idea that we were dating and I can choose where I'm going to work." I stated.

"Really, well… all I have to do is give Alice a bad report…"

"If you do that, what's to stop me from going somewhere else? And besides you won't have any idea what I'm doing over there." I smirked.

Edward wasn't pleased I could see it in his face, but I'd gotten him, "Well, I'll just have to book you for the rest of the year and the year after maybe and we'll just see how good your Escorting skills really are." He sternly stated while he placed my finger into his mouth.

My groin woke up and screamed… take me… take me… take me.

"Where are we going?" I coughed –bringing myself back to reality.

"My place" he answered.

* * *

**That's it for this week folks. Hope you liked it. As always thanks for reviewing, sharing and favoring. You guys are the best.**

**Until next time Fanfic world**

**April**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Beta Dee , **** u/2285193/Deonne**

**I'm sorry that this update is so late. I've come down with a very nasty cold so I've been out of it for a little bit. **

**A big apology for the beginning of chapter 6, I haven't received any complaints on it but I have removed the very beginning about Bella using a GPS. Without Internet or satellites there would be no GPS. Like I said I've been out of it. I hope this factor didn't ruin the read for you all. It's now been removed.**

**Thanks**

**Happy reading.**

* * *

**~~ Chapter 7 ~~**

I'm not sure what I was expecting, an apartment, a condo maybe but not a mansion… yes Edward's house was a mansion and by the looks of it, there was currently a party taking place.

It was dark by the time we'd arrived. The music inside was so loud that it vibrated off the ancient stone walls outside. There were miniature lights that lit up the horseshoe driveway and the front stairs. Six pillars supported an upstairs balcony, which currently occupied residency to a few drunken individuals. A light haired man was teetering over the railing and within seconds, Edward had pushed me out of the way of a steady stream of vomit. Edward seemed more upset that some had made it onto his shoe then he was about how they were treating his home.

Once we'd entered into Edward's house everything seemed to be one big blur of nothingness… every room was beautiful but so poorly decorated. There wasn't much furniture just big unfilled white spaces. I briefly wondered how Edward could call this a home. There were no pictures to even counter my statement.

It was as if there was a frat party taking place and Edward seemed to be comfortable with it. I knew that there were a lot of underage drinkers here, but I also knew that I couldn't blow my cover.

"Bella, would you like something to drink?" Edward asked

I watched as Edward's arm snaked around my shoulder and I suddenly felt very uncomfortable, "No, I'm fine thanks." I answered in a hurry.

"Hey, Boss!" An unnaturally large man hollered out. I recognized him from Rumors; he was Emmett, Rosalie's boyfriend.

I watched as the profoundly intelligent man I was falling for, turned into crazed teenage boy. The two men bounced off of each other's chest like chimps. It was barbaric to say the least.

Edward was all smiles. It lit up his face in such a childlike way, that I was once again molding clay in his very capable hands.

"Emmett, this is Bella. Bella Emmett." Edward introduced us.

"It's nice to meet you Emmett." I smiled shyly as Emmett took a double take and I watched as Emmett's smile got so big, that it was as if he was the Cheshire cat from Alice in wonderland.

"Dude, you sly mother…" Edward coughed trying to get Emmett to shut up, but it didn't work. "Bella, how are your legs tonight?" He asked.

Confused I looked down and my very exposed legs –this dress really left nothing to the imagination, "They're good." I smiled and Emmett laughed so loud and deep that it startled me and sent me stumbling back a few steps. Edward caught my elbow and this only sent Emmett into a bigger fit of laughter.

"Emm, really? Shut the fuck up already. Don't you think you've embarrassed the poor girl enough?" Rosalie came out of nowhere to save me from myself again it seemed. Her gold halter dress hung from her curves so delicately it was as if the dress wore her instead of the other way around. Her blond locks were wavy tonight and I found it made her features so much softer then they were at the bar. She seemed more feminine now and so a great deal more approachable. I was very grateful that she was here.

"Really, I don't know why you're asking me about my legs?" I asked and Emmett covered his chuckling with the back of his hand.

"He's just being an asshole, because when you'd first met Edward you couldn't stand on your own two feet." Rosalie whispered and I felt my face flush.

Of course he'd remember me as the klutzy girl who Edward saved. He must think I was so hard up that I gave into Edward and rewarded his generosity with sex. He wasn't completely off the mark. Although we hadn't had sex I'm sure if he'd had asked I would have.

"Oh, yep that'd be me. I had way too much to drink that night and well I took a cab home." I stated mater of fact, squashing any assumptions he may have had about Edward and me.

"And you're here now because…?" Emmett pushed

"Emm, give it a rest already." Edward groaned.

"Because, she works for Alice… she's one of Alice's girls. I got them in contact… isn't that right Bella?" Rosalie stated, staring at me from underneath Emmett's rather large arm.

I stared at Rose in complete shock that she knew this tiny detail already… but of course she would, Alice would've called her to confirm my say so this afternoon at the interview. I nodded and Edward glared at Rose.

_The question was why was she keeping my secret? _

"Oh I see" said Emmett, as if it all made sense now.

I was so pissed that he would see me like this. That the only way I could ever possibly be with Edward was if I was one of Alice's girls, but then how could I stay mad… this was all part of the act right? Or was it?

"If you'll excuse me, I think I'll head home now." I said as strong as I could. I never felt more of a whore then I did right now.

Here I was in this dress, that was so revealing and so unnecessary –which a mental note I was going to kill the three boys back at the office come Monday morning –working as one of Alice's girls all painted up like a clown… how could they not think of me as trash?

I had tears in my eyes as I headed for the front door. When I reached them I flung them open –the unruffled breeze of the night air drumming on my face –and I stepped out into the night with nothing but my dignity in tacked –which was still a little bit doubtful.

I walked maybe five minutes and realized that the shoes had to go. I held the heels of both in my right hand as I felt the cold concrete below my feet. I had no idea how long it would take me to see the familiar lights of New York, but god willing I would make it.

I'd walked maybe a mile and I saw the headlights before I heard the horn. I moved to the side of the road to let the asshole pass, but the car slowed and when I looked up from my tear stained face it was Edward.

"Bella, get in the car." He demanded of me.

Stubbornly I said, "No" and continued to walk.

I could hear a growl escape from deep within his chest…which should have sent me over the moon and back but it triggered something else deep inside me… something rarer, something that screamed at me to curse at him and so I did, "Fuck you!" I screamed as loud as I could.

I watched as his nose and mouth scrunched up in anger. I heard the breaks come to a screeching halt; before I felt two strong arms grip my waist and turn me around in his arms. I struggled with everything I had in me. I pounded on his chest, kicked his knees but he held on until I'd burned myself out and when we fell to the dampened grass below he held me as I sobbed, brushing back my hair gently until there were only whimpers left.

I'm not sure why I was so upset. Was it because this was the first time I was treated this way? Which was silly because I was supposed to be… it was part of the job, perhaps I really wasn't cut out for it… Was it because I didn't fit into Edward's group of people? Why should I care what they think of me… right? Or was it because I didn't want Edward to view me as a whore? Bingo. I knew that this was the real reason I was so upset. Edward didn't defend me and why should he? He was only seeing in me what everyone else saw and that my friend's, is why I was crying in a ditch with his arms around me. Edward viewed me like all the rest of Alice's girls.

I stood up and pulled my dress down –trying to pull it down to my ankles internally knowing that I couldn't –When I gave up I looked Edward in the eye, "I just want you to know, that I don't do this, this isn't me. I'm a good girl" I sniffled. Edward stayed sitting on the damp grass, looking at me with tormented eyes.

"I needed the money. That's all. I haven't slept with anyone… and I truly mean that. I'm still a virgin for god sakes and I don't ware this shit. I'm comfortable in sweats." I cried harder and wiped my nose with the back of my hand before I continued.

"I understand their assumptions about me," I pointed back toward his house, "I even understand what you may think of me, but I for god knows why feel like you should at least know that I'm not a whore. I don't even know why I care. You seemed to like me as a whore." I stared at him and his face was completely blank.

"Goodbye Edward" I said as my chin jetted out and my lips trembled.

I thought perhaps that Edward would come after me... I wanted him to come after me, but he didn't. My heart felt like it was breaking and I knew that it was probably for the best. I could tell my director that I'd fucked up and they'd remove me from the case. I'd relocate and start over… forget all about Edward Cullen.

~~.~~

It didn't take me as long to get home as I thought it would. It was only five miles. I run that; in a day training. I was rather thirsty when I did arrive home and was glad to find I still had beer in the fridge.

I gulped down four before I knew it and headed for the shower. I dressed myself in my stretched and worn out sweets, hugging myself for their familiar comfort.

When I crawled into bed I felt a little bit tipsy, but Edward just wouldn't escape my mind and let me rest. I got up and downed two more beers and then threw in a movie from my collection, without looking to see what it was… I just liked the background noise.

I turned on the bedside lamp and plopped myself onto the bed turning the pages of Edward's file on my lap. When I reached his face I tenderly traced it with my finger. I desired him, more than I cared to share and I would miss his handsome face, but we weren't destined to be together and I knew that in the end, I wouldn't have been able to go against him and do my job.

It was better this way… I was sure of it.

When five beers turned into ten I figured that to be enough and headed for bed. I felt like I'd only just fallen asleep when I heard a knock at the door. When I looked through the peephole there the dashing Edward stood, hands perched on either side of my door.

"Bella, are you in there?" his voice sounded strained.

I waited

"Bella… answer me please. I just want to know that you made it home safe." He pleaded.

I stayed silent. I watched as he looked the door over and ran his hands down the frame. I couldn't understand what he was doing until he lifted up my welcome mat and grabbed the spare key. I was internally cursing myself for being a cop and leaving my key in such a ridiculously stupid place.

I did a quick scan of my apartment and realized that Edward's file was still spread out over my bed.

I heard the key in the lock and my heart pulsed in my throat. I ran, jumping over the couch to get to my bed and landed just before it on my knees. Groining I got up and grabbed the file stuffing it under the mattress and threw the rest under the comforter and I climbed into the bed myself tossing the blankets over me.

I could hear the door opening slowly at first and then push all the way open. I knew he'd seen me in the bed. It was as if he was a ghost –there were no sounds as he walked across my floor, but I could feel his presence beside me now. I stayed as still as I could, waiting to see what he would do next and to my surprise his fingers came down, brushing my loose hair back from my face. He then pulled the blankets up and over my shoulder.

I could hear nothing but I knew he was leaving –I didn't want him to go… not yet, so I mumbled his name _"Edward" _as if I was dreaming about him and it worked. I couldn't see or hear anything but I sensed that cocky smile on his face, and then I felt his breath by my neck… was he really leaning in? Yes. Internally I smiled knowing that he was curious to hear more and so I gave him more.

"Oh, Edward… um hm… oh like that… yes" I panted rolling around so that I was now on my back.

It was then that I heard my table lamp fall over and that's when I opened my eyes to see him half on the floor, one long leg on the nightstand and the lamp resting on his lap. I wanted to laugh… to say, "I got you" but I wouldn't dare.

"Edward?" I asked rubbing my eyes "What on earth?" I asked sleepily.

"Uh, you're dreaming" He tried, his face pleading.

I couldn't help myself; I went off in a fit of giggles. "Well, honey I think you wish I was dreaming."

Edward laughed getting up from the corner he currently occupied and set my table and lamp back together.

"I just wanted to make sure you'd got home alright and when you didn't answer the door I found your spare key and well…"

"You let yourself in" I finished, pretending to be pissed.

Edward hung his head in shame and continued, "I should've said something… I should've stopped you from walking home alone… I'm an asshole."

I eyed him letting him call himself everything in the book and when I was satisfied with his whole apology I said, "I bet you didn't let me walk home alone, did you Edward?"

His big blue eyes looked up at me from beneath his eye lashes –as if he was a child who'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "No. I followed you home."

I smiled, "Somehow I knew you would."

Edward came and sat down beside me on the bed, which made me nervous because he was on my bed and because I had files with his name all over them under the covers, where he sat.

I got up from the bed, feeling a little bit more sober than I did a few minutes ago and walked to the fridge to grab a bottle of water. I perched on my counter holding another out for Edward –praying to god that'd he'd take the bait. He did.

He walked leisurely, but with reason toward me and when he'd made it to me he took the bottle in his hand and set it on the counter. I watched his eyes half close in a lust filled way and then his hand took my bottle from me as well.

Edward's thumb came up and caressed the corner of my mouth, "You look better without makeup" he said, sending goose bumps all over my body.

His soft, yet firm hands now rested on my knees. I scooted back further on the counter, somehow trying to get away from his gentle caress and when I did, Edward gripped my thighs and pulled my center back to him.

I had a tingling awareness wash over me, sending me soaring to new heights. My hands impulsively ran through his wild mane. Edward looked up at me as I looked down at him, running my hands through his hair and with slow concurring movements his mouth was on my shoulder. My head fell back at the contact and I could feel the corners of his mouth lift in a triumphant smile. I returned his smile as he kissed my neck then my chin. He pulled back only for a second to take my face in his hands and then our lips reunited like long lost lovers.

I broke the kiss, knowing that this couldn't go any further and like a gentlemen, he righted himself and stepped aside so I could get down.

"Bella, I like you… a lot and I've never liked someone else this much before." He took my hands in his as I smiled up at him and answered,

"I feel the same way Edward, but I didn't lye when I said I as a virgin and I'm just not ready." I said sincerely.

He nodded in an uncomfortable kind of way. I'd come accustomed to people taking my virginity as a sign of being a prude, so it didn't bother me.

His eyes got intense, "You think that's what bothers me… that you're a virgin?" He asked and I nodded walking toward the bed, pretending to make it –so the papers wouldn't fall on the floor.

Edward was at my backside now, wrapping his arms around me from behind. I laid my head onto his chest as his mouth came down to kiss the top of my head, "Oh you are something else." He turned me around so that I was facing him. He bent slightly so that we were face to face, "Your virtue fascinates me. I love the fact that you haven't found someone who you feel suits your needs or desires in that way. I can only hope that someday you will find what you're looking for in me." He stated.

I leaped into his arms, tears running down my face and kissed him as hard as I could. We tumbled over the couch and onto the floor, laughing when we landed.

I knew that I should've told him to get out… I should've left things how they were… I should've told the three boys in the office that I was out… but this man… this beautiful man left me breathless and I wasn't quite ready to breathe again.

* * *

**Well that's all for this week folks. I hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks for sharing, favoring, reviewing, liking and putting my stories on alert. Much love.**

**Until next week Fan fic world**

**April**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Beta Dee , **** u/2285193/Deonne**

**Happy reading all**

~~ Chapter 8 ~~

I had to admit, I was getting used to the convenience of the little blue KIA. I didn't want her at first… well due to her busted up driver's side door, but now getting to and from the places that I needed was so much easier… she was growing one me.

I pulled in to traffic and for the next twenty minutes, swerved in and out of lanes. When I'd reached the station the sun was just starting to peek over the clouds. I was primarily getting used to these early morning get-together's, but internally I wished that we'd start at eight rather than five.

I parked just down the block from the FBI station and walked another half block to purchase my morning coffee, from Café Latte.

When I entered the familiar fragrance of coffee beans danced around my nose. I smiled as I distinguished Riley behind the counter.

"Good morning, Riley." I acknowledged.

Riley turned around from making some breakfast sandwich, for another customer and when his eyes met mine his smile lit up his entire face.

"Well, good morning Bella. I love the new extension. What can I get for you Ma'am?" He asked, smirking all the while.

"Thank you." I played with a strand of hair running my fingers down its length, "Edward, isn't that bad" I smiled back sharing in on the inside joke, "But I prefer to be called Bella, rather then Ma'am. You got that?" I huffed.

Riley put his hands up in surrender and I giggled. "I'll have the usual please." He nodded, leaving the man beside me staring at his breakfast sandwich on the counter –while he went off to fetch my coffee… he was a good boy.

"Here, yeah go… Bella" he smirked.

"That's better." I said, while handing him a bill and telling him to keep the change.

When I headed back outside I pulled back the tab and took a sip –loving that it burned my tongue so carelessly–and clutched it between my hands, while I continued to sip it as I walked back down the block; heading for the station.

I was instructed to start coming in the back of the building. I really hated doing this because it was always so dark in the underground parking no matter what time a day it was. I'd really rather come in the front, but under the circumstances I understood. If anyone did happen to see me enter into the building there was a nice fitness club and boxing classes that occupied the top floor. Mostly it housed the FBI trainees but it was open to the public so I could always say that I was exercising… at least that's what Director Marcus had told me.

When I opened the main door to head up the numerous flights of stairs I heard a few people talking and laughing. I pushed off to the side with my back lightly pressing the cold brick to get out of their way, when I heard a familiar voice,

"Bella, what on earth are you doing here?" Rosalie asked me

I was shitting my pants inside, but I was quick with my trained response, "I was just heading to boxing class." I lied –somewhat. I had taken boxing classes on a regular basics and I loved it.

I watched as Rosalie stared at me in uncertainty, "I see. I was just coming from spinning class." She shared as her other friends –now a flight below us –stared up at us in annoyance.

"Ok, well I better get going." She smiled and bounced down the stairs to catch up with her friends.

"Sure" I gave an understanding nod.

I made a mental note to start keeping a close eye on Rosalie. She was far too aware of what I was doing and she was very aware that she didn't tell me about Alice and the Fortress. I vaguely wondered what I would do when that tad bit of information came out.

~~.~~

I was very happy to learn that I'd only be debriefing with Inspector Clearwater today. It had been since our very heated apartment teachings that we'd been alone to discuss the case. I wasn't complaining. I was happy that we hadn't had that _alone_ time to actually talk about what had happened.

I was watching the clock in Directors office and irritatingly noted that Clearwater was a half hour late. I mean come on… if I have to be here at the crack of fucking dawn, why isn't he?

Six o'clock rolls around and finally in walks Inspector late ass.

I watch as he shuts the door and walks past me, without so much as a good morning… sorry I'm late –or fucking coffee and donuts –the ass.

Clearwater takes his seat behind Director Marcus's desk and opens the case file –still looking at it rather then me –when he asks his questions,

"Okay, Swan. What is your update on Edward Cullen?" He asked while pressing record on a hand held tape deck and scribbling some nonsense down on paper.

"Well, he's bought Miss Bird from the Fortress for a year. Figure he likes her new look." I smiled while he returned it.

"Anything on the father Carlisle?" He continued.

I thought back to Edward and my conversation about his father, "He has a love/hate relationship with his dad. Their relationship is almost non existent." I stated for the record

"Okay, so he has daddy issues. Sister?" He pressed

"She only hires girls her brother takes out first. He's not _into_ the girls he decides whether or not they're worth the headache so to speak." I said a bit too proud.

"Big sister can't make up her mind… big brother has to do it for her… sounds like she has a rather large hard on for her brother's input." He spoke out loud for the tape recorder.

"Hey, what's your problem? It's not like that" I huffed watching as Clearwater finally acknowledge me.

"What I mean is, Alice and her father don't exactly talk much and she values Edward's opinions… like a father." I rephrased my earlier statement.

"Like I said, she has a hard on for her brother." Clearwater stated, watching the irritation in my eyes.

I knew that I had to get it together. Clearwater was a smart man and he'd soon discover that I'd had these feelings… protective feelings for Edward and it seemed anyone that was associated with him. I was losing it. These were bad people and they were breaking the law. Get your head in the game Swan. I internally told myself.

"The mother?"

"I don't know much about her. Edward loves his mother more than anyone else in his family, but he doesn't talk about her much." I shrugged.

"That's what I'm afraid of. We don't have much on Esme Cullen. We need to find out more." Clearwater scratched his chin stubble and I continued.

"I'm really very concerned about Rosalie Hale. I used her name to get the job at Alice's Fortress and she confirmed that she knows of this at Edward's house party last night. She more or less let me know about it without giving me away. I'm not sure of her involvement with the family other than she dates Edward's friend Emmett and just now coming up here she was coming down from spinning classes or so she says." I informed.

"Well, we've just confirmed that Emmett is actually Edward and Alice's brother not friend. Of course I expect this kind of look over from this department." He made note of his lack of respect.

"Brother…? So Rosalie plays a bigger role in all of this then I gave her credit for. I'm very concerned that Rosalie is going to be a problem." I stated.

Inspector Clearwater closed the file and turned off the tape recorder before coming around to the other side of the desk, leaning on it while he crossed his arms over his chest to look at me.

"Bella, I know that it's easy to fall for the bad boy and I also know that you've not had much experience with men, but you need to keep your eyes on the prize, not with what's between your legs." He calmly said

"I beg your pardon? I've not only put my ass in the line of fire, but I'm a professional Sir Ass and I wouldn't put myself or this force in jeopardy." I glared at him telling him somewhat the truth.

Inspector Clearwater stared right back at me as if to tell me, _"little girl… I've got you all figured out."_ I bit my lip –a nervous habit –while he scooted across the room to fetch his briefcase. When he'd opened it he took out a small 22 revolver and handed it to me.

"You can't carry your 9mm with you so I figured you could wear this." He hands me a leg holster.

I nodded turning the lightweight gun over in my hands, opening the barrel and letting it spin before snapping it shut. I placed my left leg on the chair and pulled up the leg of my jeans, exposing my nine strapped to my ankle, taking it out I replaced it with the 22. Twirling the leg holster on my finger I smiled, "This should be fun" Clearwater smiled back at me while I tucked my new holster into the inside pocket of my leather jacket.

Clearwater placed my 9mm gun in the wall safe in Director Marcus's office, "I have to say Swan I'm glad you're always surprising me. I thought you'd be stupid enough to forget your piece." He smiled at me over his shoulder.

"Why Inspector what do you take me for… a new agent?" we both laughed lightly shedding light on the situation at hand. The Inspector was growing on me.

For a moment the laughter took away the seriousness of the situation and then just like that the smile was gone on Clearwater's face. The intensity had resurfaced as he –with reason walked toward me. When he'd reached me he placed his rather large hands on either side of my face and looked me in the eye.

"You need to keep your head straight. No getting drunk. No drugs. No attachments." He said attachments with a catch of breath in his throat.

"No attachments." I repeated.

"I want you alive after this… you hear me?" he asked, his eyes wondering my own seeking the understanding in them. I nodded and he sighed dropping his hands from my face before turning to look out the window behind Director Marcus's desk.

"I know what's at stake and I know what I have to do," I said "I'll be careful. I'll be okay."

He turned slightly, looking at me from over his shoulder before he spoke, "You see that you do. Oh and make sure you take a boxing class today… cover your tracks and it wouldn't hurt for you to work out. It's been a little while." He chuckled and I smirked, grateful that the tension in the room had lifted.

I was about to walk out of the room when Clearwater spoke once more, "Love the new look Bella." I smiled and continued on my way.

~~ .~~

I had a bag of workout clothes in my locker at the station but they all had FBI spelled out across the chest and at the thigh of the pants. I couldn't exactly wear them. I went to the sports shop that conveniently sat across from the gym and bought myself a fuchsia pink sports bra –it was either pink or yellow and I wasn't a yellow type of girl –I then bought the matching knee high yoga pants that come with it –thank god they were black with nothing more then the same fuchsia pink on the waist band.

When I went in I could smell the sweat everywhere. It was like coming home again. I scanned the room and noted Angela sitting off in one corner and I gave a little friendly wave, figuring that would hold her off from coming to talk with me. It seemed to work, she was pretty involved in her conversation with another cadet, who I didn't know.

I wasn't worried about a few of the other FBI agents that were here working out. As far as they knew I was thrown out of the FBI; so all I was, was something interesting to gossip about. They didn't give two shits about me.

I went off to see if Demetri was in. He was my trainer. My sparing partner, he also held the title for heavy weight champion of the year, so that didn't suck. He was a very large man, around 6"2 and thicker then a brick house… he weight two hundred and some odd pounds, which was nothing but muscle, and he was good looking if you really liked all that muscle –you know, chiseled jaw, cheeks, dark hair, along with those dark mysterious eyes all the girls go crazy for, not to mention the tight ass that he has –the girls swoon, but I happen to like teasing him. He's like the big brother I never had and I just love the shit out of him.

When I opened the door to his office he frowned. "What's with the new look?" I smiled,

"What, you don't like it?" He shook his head grabbing his hand pads and walked out passing me my gloves.

"Here tie it back; it will get in the way." He said handing me an elastic band.

I tied my hair back into a ponytail and tightened my gloves around my wrists.

"What's going on Bella?" He asked and I could hear the concern in his voice.

"Need to know" I smiled putting in my mouth guard. Demetri nodded knowing that something's I just couldn't talk about and held up the hand pads.

"Jab… now cross punch… hook…. Uppercut… now speed!" He hollered at me.

We continued with our boxing combo until I was soaking in my own sweat. I took a quick look around and noticed that most people had left already. It wasn't a strange thing. I tended to get lost in my thoughts when I was working out.

I took a large drink of water and sat down on the bench when I heard some clapping going on. When I looked up in the direction of the applause, there was Edward walking over to me. I stood up quickly wanting nothing more then to get the hell out of here before someone saw him… or Demetri did.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as he took a seat down on the bench.

"Well, Rose mentioned that she ran into you early this morning and that you said you were taking boxing classes. I went to your apartment and well, you weren't there so I had to come down here and see 'Rocky' all for my self." He teased.

I smiled back nervously.

"I must say Miss Bird; I'm quite surprised at how good you actually are. So much so that I don't understand why you just didn't knock me on my Ass for being an asshole last night?" He said looking up at me.

"I don't know… chalk it up to a weak moment." I chuckled, "Bird, who told you my last name?" I asked, knowing it had come from Alice.

"Well, when one rents another for a year you tend to be on last name terms." His smile pulled up at one side.

Edward pulled me down onto his lap and I took note of some of my former cadets staring at me. I guess there was no more guessing as to why I was thrown out of the FBI. I smiled bigger and kissed him skillfully on the mouth.

"You're just full of surprises today" He whispered before taking my hand in his, "Come lets get you home, showered and changed. I have some plans for us this evening."

I smiled grabbed my water, waved at Demetri's shocked face from the glass windows of his office and walked out on the arm of the most wanted man in New York's Son.

**Thanks for sharing, favoring, reviewing, liking and putting my stories on alert. Much love.**

**Until next week Fan fic world**

**April**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Beta Dee , **** u/2285193/Deonne**

**Happy reading all**

* * *

~~ Chapter 9 ~~

Edward had told me to dress casual for this evening's events. If there was one thing I knew about Edward it was that nothing he ever did was, casual.

I dressed in a pair of dark skinny jeans, a dark navy blue camisole, matched with a white cardigan. I picked out a long black scarf and high heeled boots –that went up to the knee – giving that little bit extra oomph. I didn't have much time to think about my hair, so holding it up with my hand –while I looked in the mirror –I decided on a quick messy bun. I glided on some light brown lipstick, a touch of blush and a bit of mascara and then headed out of my bathroom, where I found Edward sitting on my couch, mouth agape.

I spun around, "You like?"

"Yes, very much" His answering smile showed me he approved.

It wasn't long before we were in the Mustang driving.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

His secretive smile pulled up at one side, "I'm taking you to meet my parents."

I know I should've been excited to "meet" the parents, for professional reasons of course, but I couldn't help but panic on whether I'd make a good impression on them. It had all come down to this moment. I both needed Edward's family to like me for my job, but also for my own personal needs.

Edward could sense the apprehension in my stilled like corpse. He reached between us and grasped my hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze, before shifting gears.

"Bella, they're going to love you, be yourself and you'll be great." He grinned taking my hand again and giving it a light kiss.

I smiled slightly and answered, "Who takes a girl they've known for what, all of three weeks to meet their parents?" I asked, stalling and not sure why. I needed to meet his parents/family and get on the inside, but I was scared. This was becoming more real now and I all I wanted was to live in a dream world with Edward.

His smile lit up his whole face then and he answered with, "Well I guess, when you're as crazy about another person as I am, you do."

My heart did back flips and somersaulted into my throat. Edward cared about me this much? This was news to me. I'd thought that we were sort of… I don't know, playing around, getting to know one another, dating… but definitely not serious enough to meet the parents.

I guess I could cross this off my to-do list.

"I wasn't aware that we were that… close" I smiled politely, while inside I felt a familiar fire erupting.

Edward didn't elaborate on my question, but his firm set lips spoke more volumes. Edward cared more about me than I'd noticed. I was pleased about his feelings for me, but I was also scared that mine were in the same playing field. We were having this amazingly heated romance and I wasn't allowed to feel this way about him. His presence alone stirred up all the wrong type of feelings inside me. He was scary, dangerous, sweet and generous, dashed with a side of fucked up.

He was all wrong for me. But those dangerous feelings were stirring the pot, making me wish that he'd seize me firmly, heave me down and obtain my virtue. I could feel my cheeks filling with heat at the very thought of it.

Edward pulled onto a long lane, surrounded by large pine trees and weeping willows. The grounds and landscape were very well maintained. There was greenery just about everywhere I looked. If I didn't know any better it was almost as if it was a golf course.

It was a turnkey custom built log home. With what looked to be a wrap around deck, and screen porch. The driveway was made out of nothing but loose stone, really giving it that country feel.

Edward got out of the car first and came around to my side to help me out. I took his hand looking up, admiring the beauty of this home. It was a complete feeling of serenity to even be in its presence.

Walking up the steps my stomach felt like it was in the back of my throat. I wanted to run away, but I was intrigued by the beauty of the home. So much so it was as if its walls were calling me inside.

Once inside everything was silent and stunning. Edward gave me a private tour of his parents' lake house. It had four bed rooms, four bathrooms and a four car garage. Two stone fireplaces, one in the master bedroom and one in the living room. The bathrooms all had marble tiled floors, the bedrooms were carpeted in grays and every other room had wood flooring with sheik area rugs. Pine interior took over every decorative piece inside as well as outside. Eagle Lake was visible from every window of the house. I was surprised to find that there was a pool and a hot tub out back even though they had the lake.

Edward then escorted me down to a pole barn that housed not only horses, but three ATV's and five golf carts. He hopped into a golf cart and took my hand to help me into it as well. We drove around the –what seemed like never ending property –while he pointed out a man made waterfall and a few ponds that he and his brother Emmett made.

On cue I responded, "Emmett is your brother?"

He answered with a grinning, "Yes"

"Why am I only now, hearing of this?" I asked.

"I like to keep my family… private. I had to know that you could… handle them before I… introduced them." He stumbled.

"But you didn't have a problem telling me about your dad or your sister Alice?" I hinted, while his expression went into deep thought.

He answered, "I suppose because Alice is my favorite and dad and I hate one another."

"Now, I'm sure you're just exaggerating." I grinned, while he did not. "So, what are your parents' like? What do they do for a living? Should I be this nervous?" I stammered.

Edward chuckled, "This is beginning to feel like fifty questions, love."

I sat back, hands on my lap, while he drove us back to the lake house. Edward calling me love was rather… unexpected and it did all sorts of things to me. One I couldn't believe that he felt we'd known each other long enough for me to be meeting his parents, let alone having pet names for each other. But I did _very _much like the way he said it.

When we pulled back into the barn, Edward took my hand in his and we strolled back to the house, where I suddenly recognized Carlisle Cullen standing with his Wife Esme on the back porch.

Everything in me tensed. I had this sudden urge to arrest him while he was standing right there in front of me. My eyes instinctively racked up and down his body looking for any out line of a weapon. Edward felt my body tense and wrapped a protective arm around my shoulders… where I immediately felt much safer.

I did a mental note of Esme: Long wavy dirty blond hair –shoulder length –slim build, around one hundred and five pounds, round facial features, sad looking blue eyes –the same as Edward's –she was wearing a black conservative –sleeveless dress –knee length. I had brought my camera from home, I would take a picture of the family later… getting a few close ups of Esme for my FBI file back at home –since there was no picture of her.

"Mom, Dad, this is Bella. Bella, these are my parents' Esme and Carlisle Cullen." He introduced us.

I instinctively bulged my eyes out at the mention of their last name –Edward hadn't exactly told me his last name yet and well… the Cullen's were very well known. If I hadn't reacted this way I would've given my self away or worse, I would've looked like I'd been living under a rock somewhere.

"It's very nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." I said shaking their hands. Carlisle's face never faltered, but Esme loved the fact that I immediately put her on a high society rank.

"How do you do Bella? What is that short for?" Esme kindly asked,

"I do fine Mrs. Cullen and Bella is short for Isabella." I smiled kindly.

"What a beautiful name, Isabella. Why do you disown it and go by Bella?" She asked.

"Well ma'am… I do like my name. It's just something everyone calls me and I just got used to it." I explained.

Clasping her hands together, "I will call you by your birth name, Isabella." I nodded in approval. "Come inside before you catch your death." She said.

Edward looked to me strangely and mouthed, "Isabella?" I shrugged.

Once inside the living room area, Carlisle started a fire. He didn't turn around from that fire when he asked me his question, "Isabella, what is your last name? My son so rudely forgot to mention it."

Edward looked down to me in an apologetic way, while his mother starred up antsy from the couch,

"My last name is Bird." I lied.

"Isabella Bird." Carlisle said my name strangely before throwing on another log.

I gave out an awkward, "Yep" While Edward's mother continued to smile.

Edward cut in, "Mom can you believe that _Bella_ takes boxing classes?" He emphasized on the Bella.

"Really darling… come sit," She patted the brown leather couch beside her.

I sat down, while Edward and his father strolled into the other room. I politely told Esme all about my boxing lessons, all the while keeping a trained eye on the hall in which Edward and his father had went down. I was getting the impression that Carlisle could see right through me and this made me nervous.

"Isabella, come take a walk with me." I nodded –reluctantly and looked back at the hall one last time before exiting out into the back yard with Esme,

"Mrs. Cullen, where are we going?" I asked

She linked her arm in mine and answered, "It's time to feed the horses, while the men worry about the business. I thought you'd like to humor me and please call me Esme… Mrs. Cullen makes me feel old."

I laughed and followed her lead. The horses were beautiful. I'm sure they were pure bread, but I couldn't tell you what breed they were. Esme didn't waste time feeding her horses and although I'm sure it was more than two hours it felt like all of twenty minutes. I was having that great of a time with her.

I caught Esme by surprise when I took her picture standing by a gorgeous black horse. "Too beautiful to pass up" I smiled as did she.

Esme told me embarrassing stories about when Edward was a small child and he and Emmett found their father's playboy's in his closet. Edward and Emmett had, not only looked, but they were smart enough to charge the neighborhood boys money to get a peek.

"Even back then my two boys were all about making money." She chuckled.

When we arrived back at the house, Edward was waiting for our return on the back porch with his hands in his pockets. I was smiling, until I saw his features. He was angry and it was the very first time I'd seen him angry. His eyes were cold and lost. His face was twisted up in pain –yet to the naked eye showed no emotion at all. I could almost feel the rage radiating off his body. As did his mother.

"Edward, what's wrong?" She pressed.

"Nothing new mother, it's time for Bella and me to be going." He kissed his mother's cheek, while hugging her at the same time, watching me from over her shoulder and then took my hand without allowing me a proper goodbye.

I was shocked at how hard he was tugging me around the side of the house, towards the car.

"Edward, stop you're hurting me!" I yelled pulling at my wrists.

Edward stopped immediately, torment reaching his eyes that he'd actually hurt me, "I'm so sorry Bella… I'm just… I have to get out of here…I'll be better when we're long gone from this place." He pointed at the house and I nodded taking his hand into mine allowing him to guide the way in the dark.

Once we were back on the road, far away from his parents' lake house I finally broke the ice,

"Your mom is nice." He nodded. "I liked the house. It's beautiful." He nodded again. "Edward, are you going to talk to me? Tell me what happened with your dad? Maybe I can help?" A stern warning look came at me without warning. I was startled, but I knew when to shut my mouth. The rest of the ride was in complete silence.

When we'd arrived back at my apartment, Edward didn't get out of the car to open my door. He just sat there quietly. I didn't get out either. I just sat there… I don't know how long went by before I asked, "Would you like to come up for a drink?"

Edward finally looked at me, "I'm sorry about my father. I'm sorry for this whole night. I shouldn't have taken you there. I should've known better." He whispered.

I leaned over to face him, "Edward, I had a great time. Your mother is very caring and I can see why you love her so much. Your father is just protective and I can understand that, given you're a Cullen, which you forgot to warn me about by the way." Edward's smile was once again on his face.

"I figured maybe telling you that my _family_ had money wasn't the best first date conversation." I picked up on the family bit.

"Edward, what do you do for a living?"

"Nothing… I work for my father's company."

"Well, that's something. What do you do for your father's company?" I asked.

"Nothing worth talking about" He stated.

I figured he must be hiding something good and it was only a matter of time before I figured it out.

"So you coming?" my thumb gestured to the apartment building.

"No, I think I'll just head home tonight" He gave me an apologetic smile.

I nodded in disappointment and reached for the door handle when I felt Edward's hand on my arm. Turning around we were now face to face. My heart picked up as Edward's lips come into contact with my own. His eyes always remained open. Something I found so incredibly weird and annoying at first and now… I keep my eyes open too. I can see the longing held there in his eyes when he kisses me.

When our kiss broke for the second time we were both left breathless and wanting more, but Edward refrained himself when he said goodnight to me now at my apartment door.

I stood in the doorway watching as he bounced down the stairs.

I took the spare key out from under my welcome mat –something I should've done along time ago –locked my door and headed for the shower.

Tonight was different then what I'd expected. Carlisle was far, more scarier then what I'd originally thought and he was definitely hiding something big. Esme on the other hand seemed very motherly, with a dash of loving the fact that she was one of the rich and famous… she loved her titles. But I could easily see myself as her daughter in law and secretively I was happy that we'd hit it off. If Edward's mother didn't like me we'd get nowhere fast. But what was more alarming to me was the hate/rage that Edward felt towards his father. I knew that he didn't like him very much, but what exactly was Carlisle making Edward do for him?

That was the only assumption I could come up with. Edward had to hate his father because of something he made him do at the office.

* * *

**Thanks for sharing, favoring, reviewing, liking and putting my stories on alert. Much love.**

**Until next week Fan fic world**

**April**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Beta Dee , **** u/2285193/Deonne**

**Warning: there is some sexual content at the end of this chapter.**

**This chapter has yet to be Edited. Dee has dislocated her shoulder. Get better soon Dee. So if there are spelling, or grammatical errors please keep that in mind. **

**Two sets of eyes are always better than one. **

**As for the late update. I had a lot going on this week and even though I had it done, I sent it to Dee without the attachment of the chapter. Shows yeah all where my head is at. **

**At any rate it's here!**

**Happy reading all**

* * *

**~~ Chapter 10 ~~**

I was waiting in line for the saleslady to finish up developing my pictures, when out of my peripheral vision I saw Rosalie.

"Would you like doubles?" The saleslady asked.

"Yes, please" I said, the whole time keeping my eyes on Rosalie.

This girl was really starting to irritate the hell out of me. Was she following me? What was her problem? At that precise moment I decided I was going to find out what she was up to.

As I approached the aisle she currently resided, a large man with a black ski mask jumped out of nowhere and grabbed Rosalie. She screamed "let me go!" but his grip never faulted.

Just as I bent down –pretending to tie my shoe –to reach for my 22 –Emmett ripped off his mask. I let out a deep breath of relief and fixed my pant leg, returning to my shoelaces.

Rosalie smacked Emmett a few times in the chest, while he chuckled. Rosalie looked around to see if anyone else had seen the ordeal and that's when she spotted me. Her lips corked up in an almost evil villain type way and that's when I realized she hadn't followed me at all.

"Bella, what on earth are you doing here?" She asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," I smiled. "Emmett" I acknowledged, he gave a slight nod.

"I'm picking up some tampons, this _is_ a drugstore." She edged.

I suddenly felt very exasperated by Rosalie. At one time I'd liked her, I'd even considered the possibility of us becoming friends, but now the idea of her being everywhere I was, just didn't sit well with me.

Something was off with her and I was determined to find out what it was.

"I'm getting some pictures developed" I waved my thumb over my shoulder towards the counter.

"I love pictures!" She squealed and ran for the counter.

When Rosalie started to flip through my pictures I could see her nose scrunch up in distaste.

"Why would you take a picture of this lady and her horse? I mean it's nice, but where's the contrast, the beauty, the art?" She continued, "And who is she? Why is she important to you?"

Emmett eyed the photos over Rosalie's shoulder and when his eyes locked with mine I could tell he seemed… _shocked_ that I'd taken his mother's picture, but I couldn't understand why?

"When were you and my mother together?" Emmett asked

"What, that's your mother?" Rosalie seemed generally in the dark.

"Edward took me out to Eagle Lake last night, where I met your mother and father for the first time," I snatched the photos back "and I happen to think that they're very lovely." I smiled.

Emmett's mouth was practically hanging down to his knee caps,

"My brother took you to our parents' lake house?" He stated more for himself.

"Yes and I had a lovely time. Your mother is a very nice woman and I'm looking forward to seeing her again. Unfortunately I didn't get a chance to talk with your father very much; he and Edward were all business." I finished.

"I bet they were" Emmett's smile grew larger "My brother must think a great deal about you to have brought you to meet our parents'" His grin got wider and I could feel the blush starting on my cheeks.

"I'm sure it's no big deal" I waved him off.

Emmett dropped his arm from around Rosalie's waist and took my wrist in his hands, looking me right in the eyes –shocking me beyond recognition,

"My brother hasn't so much as talked about a woman to my parents'. He has never even talked to me about a girl, let alone about dating. He's always just…" He let that hang there and I knew what his unspoken words meant.

I let out an awkward chuckle, "I'm sure you're just over thinking things. Edward and I are just taking things slow and we'll see where we end up." I smiled, desperately grasping at straws.

My heart wanted to believe what Emmett was telling me. It swelled at the very thought, but I had to reason with my mind and tell myself it was too soon. There was _no_ possible way that Edward would take me to meet his parents' for their approval for something more… no this couldn't be right… could it?

Emmett tapped the top of my hand while smirking, "You're so in trouble." Was all he said before he wrapped his arm around Rosalie and exited the shop.

I was flabbergasted. I felt like the wind had been knocked right out of me. The floor started to spin and I had to sit down. I put my head between my legs and took in long, deep breaths until my ironical breathing had come back to normal.

I wanted to believe this. I almost needed to believe it, but it wasn't professional. I hated always feeling torn between my profession and my heart. I told myself to suck it up and let the pieces fall where they may. For right now I had to think about professional things, like the fact that Rosalie seemed to know an awful lot about _photography_.

When I'd made it back to my apartment and took out the photographs I noticed that a double of Esme was missing. Rosalie or Emmett had to have taken it when they were looking at them.

It really wasn't _that_ big a deal. I still had a copy and I could make another, but the question was, who took it…? Emmett because it was a nice picture of his mom, or Rosalie because she'd never meet Emmett's mother? Would there be other reasons for Rosalie to have taken the picture and if so what where they? Or perhaps Emmett didn't want me to have a picture of his mother, but then why leave me a copy?

My money was on Rosalie. I was almost positive that she'd taken it, but I didn't know why… yet.

~~.~~

I hadn't heard from Edward in a day and a half. I was starting to worry that his father had talked him out of dating me.

The tension between Edward and Carlisle was eating away at me. I needed to know what had happened behind closed doors.

I was staring at my bleak white walls going over everything in my head, when there was a light rapping at my door. I sat up from my couch to answer it.

"Edward," I smiled "it's nice to see your face." He smiled back and handed me a single white Lily that he had tucked behind his back.

After smelling it and putting it into a vase Edward tapped the couch cushion beside him. I felt this… apprehension in the air and I knew that something was off. Edward was never this hesitant and he certainly wasn't this… quiet.

"What's wrong Edward?" I asked taking my seat beside him. He waited a few minutes thinking his words over.

"I don't want my father to come between us. I don't want anything to come between us." He whispered out –looking me straight in the eye.

I took in all his worrisome features and smiled fondly,

"Edward, your father doesn't frighten me. Your mother and I got along wonderfully and Emmett and I seem to get along… well for the most part, but if he ever talks to me like a whore again, well I might have to show him my boxing combo." I chuckled, but there was still no smile on Edward's face,

"What's going on Edward? What are you so afraid of?" I asked, taking his stunningly fine-looking face between my hands.

"It's nothing. I'm glad we've talked this out" He finished.

I was stunned.

"I would hardly say that we're finished. You haven't contacted me in almost two days. Then you show up here almost lost for words and then all you can come up with is, "_I don't want anything or anyone to come between us_" That seems like a pretty bland explanation if you ask me. Now tell me what the hell is going on?"

I stared at him seeking the truth in his eyes, but all I saw was a misplaced man. He had no idea how to begin to tell me.

"Edward, I'm giving you the opportunity to _really_ tell me what's going on here… to trust me and be honest with me. I want us to be able to share everything with one another." I told him.

I knew that I wanted information for Clearwater, but I wasn't lying. If Edward shared with me now, it _would_ be kept private.

And just like that Edward began,

"Bella, my father is a wanted man. He's done some terrible things and I don't want _you _to be involved in any of it. There are just some things in my life that I cannot share with you." He whispered.

I leaned in closer, "Yes Edward, you can share _anything_ with me."

Edward jumped up from the couch and nervously started to pace my floors, with both his hands on the top of his head,

"I can't Bella. Please. It's too dangerous. If you only knew what that man could do to you… to us." He jolted his thumb towards the apartment door.

I stood up knowing that I'd pushed him too far. And I hated seeing him in such a panicked state. I walked over to him and rubbed his shoulder for comfort, until he turned around and embraced me into his arms. I held him as tight as I could, whispering "It's ok" into his ear, while stroking his hair.

After Edward had calmed down enough he pulled back from our embrace and tilted my chin up with his hands,

"I don't want you involved in this. I want to protect you." He whispered before greeting my lips with his own.

With his protective words, I was overwhelmed with desire for him… completely captivated by his protectiveness. I pressed harder against his mouth, gliding my tongue in without much resistance from Edward and as our tongues intertwined I could feel a lone tear drop fall from my eye.

I felt so much sorrow for Edward in that moment and so much frustration that he had to go through this every single day… whatever _this_ was. I wanted to protect him, to help him out of this mess, and here he was protecting me with everything he was.

Edward wiped away the fallen tear with the pad of his thumb and desire washed over me a thousand times more effervescent. I pressed my core against his center, waking up all my senses and very much aware of the hardness that was between his legs. I pressed hard against him, trying to gain some friction and with starving desire I leaped onto his waist wrapping myself around his torso.

Edward's mouth pushed harder against my own, as his hands gripped my behind, pressing me harder against him –giving me that desired friction I was so desperately longing for, and walked us over to my bed.

As we stood there hovering over the sheets, my heart pulsated almost through my chest. I hadn't had time to think this through. I wasn't entirely sure if I wanted to give up my virginity tonight or not –but the yearning I had for this man just wouldn't faultier.

When Edward placed me onto the wintry sheets he hunkered over me smiling the entire time. He was the most beautiful human being I had ever seen in my life and I was still in shock that he'd cared for me… wanted me. I wasn't even remotely in his class of people yet he sought after me… me.

Edward's lips came down softly this time, caressing every single corner of my mouth before his hand tenderly trailed itself downwards between my thighs.

Skillfully he started moving the palm of his hand up and down –against my clothing covered privates –sending such a fevering sensation all the way down to my toes. His lips now found the soft flesh on my neck, sending goose bumps to envelop my entire body.

This tension overtook me; this build up of excitement had frozen me in spot, tightfistedly taking everything that Edward's hand was offering. I was in complete submission to him.

When the coil finally sprang free a loud scream had unexpectedly escaped my lips. My body retracted off the bed as sweat beaded on my forehead. My whole body tingled with a wonderful sensation and I was tired… very tired.

Edward smiled softly and kissed my forehead before taking the bed beside me. He turned me on my right side and wrapped his arms around me. I'd never experienced anything like that in my life. Not even when I'd touched myself. This orgasm was much more intense. And now I was in my bed spooning with a man –another first for me. I'd never felt the arms of a man while I slept, let alone shared my bed.

I couldn't think about anything else in that moment, other then how safe, and warm I felt. I let my eyes close and I drifted away into sleep.

I'd worry about the consequences of our actions another day.

Tonight was perfect and that's the way I wished it to stay.

* * *

**Thanks for sharing, favoring, reviewing, liking and putting my stories on alert. Much love.**

**Until next week Fan fic world**

**April**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Beta Dee , **** u/2285193/Deonne**

**Happy reading all**

* * *

**~~ Chapter 11~~**

I woke the next morning alone, wrapped up in the coolness of my sheets –I'd missed Edward's body warmth.

The feverish nights escapades came rushing back to me and made my cheeks burn. I felt a little embarrassed about what had occurred but at the same time I couldn't help myself, I felt over the moon with ecstasy –if that's even achievable?

I just sat there in my bed staring at the gorgeous intense raise of the morning's sun, peering through my window. If I could help it, I would never move from this spot again. It was strange that something I felt so insignificant in life, could make me this happy.

I was off in la la land when I heard the lock turn in my apartment door. I smiled as it turned slowly, knowing that Edward was trying not to wake me up.

He opened and closed the door lightly, locking it behind himself –all the while skillfully maneuvering a carrying tray with two coffees and a brown paper bag –which smelled to me like apple fritters.

He turned around and smiled, "I didn't want to wake you"

"I know. You didn't. I just woke up a few minutes ago." I gave a return smile, placing my head on my knee and patted the bed beside me,

"I was cold." I pouted playfully.

Edward gave a sideways smirk and in a few strides was now on the bed beside me, handing me coffee and yes an apple fritter.

~~.~~

We wasted most of our Saturday morning in bed talking about nothing in particular and I loved it.

It wasn't until late afternoon that my phone rang. I reached across the bed to answer it.

"Hello" I chuckled as Edward played with my feet.

"Miss. Swan, we need you at headquarters immediately." Director Marcus's snide voice broke my temporarily moment of bliss.

"Is there a problem?" I asked, keeping the _Sir_ at bay.

"There will be if you don't get your ass here in ten make that five minutes!" He screamed and I hung up the phone.

_Shit… I was in shit… big shit. _

I jumped up off my bed and ran for clothes. I didn't pay much attention to what I was putting on, as long as it didn't say FBI I was happy about it.

Edward jumped off the bed in a anxious hurry and was now at my side,

"Is there something I can help with?" He kindly asked as he pushed a stray hair behind my ear.

"No… um… it's a family thing. Nothing too crazy… I shouldn't be too long if you wanna… I don't know… stay." I said apologetically.

Edward smiled, "It's alright hun. Since you've distracted me from office work, I've got a million things to take care of. I'm sure my father will think I'm showing good initiative showing up to work on a Saturday."

I looked at him again in an apologetic way while I ran a brush through my unruly hair,

"I really just wanted to spend the day with you." I pouted "Am I really keeping you from work? I don't want to cause any more drama between you and your father." I said finishing tying the elastic band in my hair.

He waved me off, "Silly things for you to worry about. Do you need a ride?" he asked.

"Nah," I cringed "I'll take the KIA.

He nodded as I slipped on my shoes and leather coat. Edward held the door for me and locked up behind. When we made it downstairs we waved at one another as we both started our engines. I smiled feeling like a married couple heading off for work.

~~.~~

When I made it to the office Angela was there to great me.

"Hi, how's it going? Is it true that you're dating Edward _Mob_ Cullen?" She nosily asked

I said nothing and just gave her a slight nod. Her hand came up just in time to cover her gasp.

I knew that she and everyone else had seen me and Edward at the gym together. I didn't think I'd be in trouble for that from Director Marcus. I mean it covered our tracks on why I was thrown out of the FBI.

Suddenly I felt a little pang of protectiveness. I stopped dead in my tracks, turned to face Angela and said, "It's Edward Cullen, not Edward _Mob _Cullen." She nodded in embarrassment and I headed back to Director Marcus's office feeling rather smug.

Once I'd made it to that familiar wooden door I took in a deep breath and mentally told myself that I wasn't going to take their crap. I wouldn't allow them to gang up on me and yet I would do whatever they ask of me, simply because it kept me with Edward.

When I opened the door the three men were standing arguing over something that looked to be intense.

"Close that damn door behind you!" Inspector Clearwater instructed of me.

Posthaste I closed the door and took a seat as quickly as I could manage. My legs were a wobbling mess, my heart racing and my stomach in knots… so much for psyching myself up.

"I'm glad you could grace us with your presence Miss Swan. Now would you mind telling me what the fuck these are?" Uley presented me with some photographs.

I looked them over and quickly saw that they were of Edward and me at the little bistro. I smiled at the memory and shrugged their accusing eyes off,

"No big deal. We were just having lunch. Yeah know… getting to know one another." I hinted at their ridiculous accusations, no matter how right they might have been.

"And these?" Inspector Clearwater threw a few more pictures of Edward and me at his parents' lake house kissing one another.

"So what… we were kissing. It doesn't mean anything. The three of you wanted me to get close to him. To act like a girlfriend and well… now he thinks I am his girlfriend. I have to keep up appearances." I shrugged.

"And this also means kissing and groping at the gym above our heads?" Inspector Clearwater growled.

"Well, with all due respect, it stops the rumors of why I was removed from the FBI… doesn't it?" I smirked, and quickly removed it when Director Marcus's eyes pierced into my own.

"You have an answer for everything. I'd bet my badge that you fucked us all and fell for that fucking low life piece of shit!" Director spat at me.

My mouth started to fall in shock, but I retracted it and said, "I haven't fallen for anyone. In fact it's the opposite. Edward has fallen for me. Why the hell did you think he took me to meet his parents'? He thinks we're going to have this happy ever after romance."

Uley spoke next, "Bella, we're all very concerned for you and this operation. We're thinking about removing you all together."

Uley's eyes were saddened, but I wasn't sure if he felt pity for me or if I'd let him down somehow.

"You three do whatever the fuck you want. But before you do let me just ask you bastards' one thing." I boldly spat –tears threatening to spill out of my eyes.

Clearwater grinded his teeth, "What's that?"

"Does anyone here have any idea what Esme Cullen looks like…? Hmm…? No? _That's right_ you were all too curious about Edward and myself to give a damn about whom else was there at Eagle Lake. Well… while you were all so quick to judge my skills and mindset, here is your fucking snap shot of Esme Cullen, thanks to me!" I screamed like an adolescent child, slamming the pictures onto the desk before me.

All three of them looked down at the desk with shocked faces and then back up to me, while they examined Esme.

"Now, you three just remember… that I'm the one putting my ass on the line." I pointed at my chest dramatically. "Me!"

As I went to storm out in anger –internally wanting to knock the door off its hinges as I slammed it –Director Marcus told me to wait. I turned around to see Marcus and Clearwater clearly debating on whether or not I should be allowed to continue on.

"It seems Miss Swan that Inspector Clearwater and I, are at a disagreement of whether or not you should be allowed to continue on with this assignment. I feel that you've built your case to me as to why you're an asset to this agency and Inspector Clearwater disagrees. He say's that you're falling for Cullen and you'll get yourself killed. So I have to ask you… on record Miss Swan. Do you have feelings for Edward Cullen?" Director Marcus looked directly at me.

I looked all three men in the eye and lied. "No. I don't have feelings for Edward Cullen." Clearwater shook his head in defeat.

"Good, then you won't have any trouble with your next task then will you?" Director Marcus asked, while tapping the pictures off the desk in an effort to tidy them.

I shook my head, "Next assignment Sir?" I asked.

"We want you more involved in Alice's Fortress. We understand that your "_budding_" relationship with Mr. Cullen may cause somewhat of a discrepancy between the two of you, however we want more on the sister. We need you to work for her and get to know her clients. We've been informed that some of her clients work for Carlisle Cullen and we feel that it's in our best interest to have someone on the inside." Clearwater clearly enjoyed informing me of this.

I nodded without a word and reached for the file.

"If there however is any incident that we feel you're putting yourself and this office in jeopardy we will remove you from this case posthaste. Do I make myself clear?" Clearwater asked me.

"Crystal" I sneered.

"Good, now that, that's all out of the way, enjoy the rest of your Saturday." Director Marcus smiled at the pictures.

"Just one last thing" I pressed my luck "What, do I say to Alice… I mean her brother Edward did purchase me for six months to a year?" I pushed my chin out in accusation.

"I'm sure a smart undercover like you will figure it out." Clearwater grinned.

My eyes pinched closed as I looked at him. He wasn't the man I thought he was. Or perhaps he was always this tough. I thought I'd gotten through to him. He was growing on me and now… he felt like nothing more than a lousy tick.

I growled my way out of the office and Uley shut the door behind me –taking any chance away that I had in slamming it –something I was sure he'd figured I would do –Uley to my rescue on more than one occasion.

I sighed and headed towards the back entrance. I hated leaving out these doors. I never knew what damn time of the day it was because the underground parking was always so bloody dark.

I fumbled with my keys trying to get the pitiful damaged door of the blue KIA open when I heard footsteps approaching rapidly. I hurried to get the key in the lock, but the echoed tapping took away my concentration –instead I focused in on the dark figure approaching me.

I couldn't make out who it was, but the tapping of high heels gave away that it was a woman. I reached down to get my 22 Revolver when I heard her voice.

"Bella, don't reach for your gun. It's me Rosalie. I think it's about time we had a chat. Mono a Mono."

I looked up at Rosalie's smiling face and nodded. I'd come to this conclusion a few days ago after the photograph of Esme went missing. I knew it was time we both came clean and figured out how to help one another.

"I'm just going to show you my badge." She smiled with her hands in the air, and I nodded giving Rosalie the go ahead, "I'm CIA"

* * *

**Thanks for sharing, favoring, reviewing, liking and putting my stories on alert. Much love.**

**Until next week Fan fic world**

**April**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Beta Dee , **** u/2285193/Deonne**

**Happy reading all**

* * *

**~~ Chapter 12 ~~**

I stared at Rosalie. I wasn't completely shocked. I'd put the pieces together that she was working undercover, but CIA was not what I'd expected.

"CIA… what does the CIA want with the Cullen's?" I jetted my chin at her badge.

Rosalie shrugged,

"Same thing as you I suppose. CIA wants as much information on the Cullen's as possible, so they're aware of the Cullen's next move."

She put her badge back into the breast pocket of her jean jacket, and set her hands at her sides.

"We're not here to step on your toes. I'd like to help each other."

"How long?" I asked.

She looked up to the cement ceiling of the underground parking as if it would give the answer,

"Almost four years."

My mouth fell open. The FBI had only been interested in the Cullen's for three years and the damn CIA already had their noses shoved up their ass's… well bend me over.

"Bella… darling…" Rosalie moved closer to me, while gesturing for me to get in the car. I obliged her, got in and closed the door behind me.

It wasn't until after Rosalie had gotten into the car that I noticed her hands were shacking and her eyes were circling the parking lot. It took a few moments of silence before she actually began to use words again.

"Look, Bella. I'm going to be straight with you. I've been undercover for four years. It's taken me this long to get Emmett to even show an interest in me and well…"

"Don't worry, Rosalie, I won't blow your cover." I patted her on the shoulder, "What good would that do for me?" I smiled but she didn't return it.

"Listen to me Bella. I've spent four years collecting all the intelligence that I could on the Cullen's and _most_ of them are innocent. The issue that we're having is that everyone has their hands in the cookie jar, and they don't do it of their own free will."

I listened to Rosalie intently, but I wasn't sure where she was going with this.

"So you're saying that someone is _making_ them do illegal activities?" I grinned at the thought,

"Come on Rosalie, everyone has free will."

Rosalie grabbed the dashboard like it was the last life preserver on the damn titanic.

"We don't believe that it's Carlisle Cullen. We believe its Edward Cullen pulling the shots. He's a dangerous man Bella and we know that he's very much attracted to you. I tried to get Emmett to talk about Edward but he's practically a mute when it comes to his family and business. He's all about protecting his family to the end… the dumb bastard."

She smiled at the thought, just like a proud mother watching her child take it's first steps.

"We need someone close to Edward. We need you to gather as much information as you can and give it to me so that I can leak it back to headquarters. You and I need to stick together if we're going to get through this alive." She looked at me seriously –eyes wide in awareness.

I stared at this woman in disbelief,

"Wait, you want me to get my hands dirty, when you guys have been involved for four years already? I don't think so. I'm sorry Rosalie, but I can't help you." I stared straight ahead.

I hadn't mentioned that I worked for the FBI and Rosalie hadn't mentioned that bit of information either. She knew that I worked for another agency, but for all she knew I worked for secret service. I had this feeling of a snake in the grass. I went with my gut.

"Rosalie, listen to me very carefully. I care a great deal for Edward Cullen and I intend to help him in anyway that I can. I do not now or ever feel like Edward is the ring leader of these said illegal activities. I do not have any intention of working for you or for anyone else for that matter. I've been thrown out, tossed like yesterday's trash all because I fell for a vigilantly. Or haven't you heard? Sorry for your luck."

Rosalie, let go of the dashboard of the KIA and smiled at me then. "Good. I'm glad to hear it."

I nodded.

"I too fell for a Cullen man and I intend to get him out of this mess. I know that Edward had nothing to do with the virus, other than creating it." She stated.

I looked at Rosalie, "What do you mean he created it?"

"You really don't know very much do you?" She laughed "Edward is a brain. Highest grades in his class, knows a computer like the back of his hands. He created it and his father used it in anger, first against the president of the United States and then he started using it against our agencies and then other countries and now he's shut the whole damn world off. Edward is beside himself trying to fix the virus. His father is unaware of this little factor of course." She informed me.

I gazed through the front window of the car,

"Rosalie, does Emmett know that you're CIA?"

Out of my perpetual vision I could see her body shift as she too looked out the front window of the car,

"Yes"

"Are you still an undercover, feeding them with information or are you rogue?" Again I stared straight ahead.

"Rogue is such a nasty word. I'd use the term slightly jaded." She chuckled.

I looked at her all humor long gone.

"Okay," she smiled hands up "Humor aside. I leak the CIA information that is useful, but not against Edward or Emmett. Those two boys want out of this mess, but they didn't know how, until I came along." She said proudly.

"Okay, so how did you find out about me?" I pressed.

"Emmett… he suspected you right away. He figured me out too. Don't be ashamed of it, he's good. We just wanted to know what side you were on." She gave my hand a friendly squeeze.

I moved my hand back, again sensing the term snake in the grass a little bit stronger.

"Rosalie, I don't work for cops. I'm on no ones side, other than Edward's… do I make myself clear?" I looked at her this time.

"Yeah, sure… we okay here?" She asked, while I leaned over her lap to open the passenger's side door for her.

"Yeah, we're great." I gave an annoying grin and out she got.

When I drove away the only thing that came to mind was if Emmett knew I was some sort of cop… did he tell Edward? Did Edward know what I was all along? Had he played me from the beginning like I'd played him?

Rosalie had stated that the CIA felt that Edward was the ring leader of it all, but that she knew better, that she was helping Edward and Emmett. Did she make it all up to try to get me to confide in her that I was FBI?

She said that Edward had created the Virus and that he was trying to come up with an Anti Virus to eliminate his father's access to it. I'd always thought of Edward as a smart man, but never a computer wiz.

The CIA had thought Edward was a very dangerous man… how could they think that if Edward was trying to fix the problem?

I suppose Rosalie hadn't shared that bit of information with the CIA. Why was she keeping it a secret then?

Was I in serious trouble? Was I always in serious danger before now with Edward?

I always knew that this was dangerous undercover work, but after the feelings Edward and I had shared I'd always felt _safe_ with him. Was that the way that he wanted me to feel?

Does Carlisle know about Rosalie, and me?

I was the worst FBI agent ever.

~~ .~~

My head was swimming with all these gut wrenching questions. I speed across the City with no desired destination and when I was almost out of gas I filled up and headed back to my apartment.

All I had was time to think and I was very certain that Rosalie had run back to Emmett, Edward or Carlisle for all I knew to throw me under the bus. What did she have to loose… they already knew she was CIA? The only thing I had left to hang onto was the fact that they didn't know I was FBI. I could say I applied for training and when I'd met Edward, they caught wind they tossed my ass out, that I never graduated the academy.

I knew at this point that was all I had to hang on to.

I couldn't tell Edward the truth… he'd surely walk out on me. And at least there was one thing that Rosalie and I had in common and that was that we both wanted to get our significant other off the hot seat.

But that was something else that didn't sit well with me. Why would Rosalie tell me all this very private information about Edward and the Anti Virus? Why leak that to me? Did she think I'd go back and tell the FBI? I mean what good would that do for Emmett? If she cared for Emmett the way she let on, why would she be almost so adamant at protecting Edward?

I was slowly figuring out all the pieces, but that was the one that stuck to me like a thumbtack. My greatest fear was that she cared for Edward more than she let on; and if she did, where did that leave Edward and I? Was there a secret love affair between the two?

My stomach turned and last nights supper threatened to come up. I ran for the bathroom and when all I got was dry heaves I turned to the sink and splashed some cold water on my face. I looked at myself in the mirror and told myself to get my shit together. Not to let Rosalie get to me. I grabbed the sink with both hands as I ground my teeth in frustration before heading back into the main living area.

I flopped down on my sofa in complete exhaustion, when there was a light tapping on the door. I slapped my fists down on the cushions in frustration and swung the door open in haste.

"Well… it's nice to see you too." Clearwater grabbed at his chest dramatically.

I rolled my eyes and let him in. As much as I really didn't want visitors, I was glad to see him. I closed and locked the door behind him, but not before I checked the hallway.

"A little nervous aren't we?" Clearwater observed.

I let out a deep breath and plunked myself on the chair in the living room.

"You have no idea." I answered.

Clearwater came back from the kitchen with two beers, hitting my leg off of the armrest of the chair. I gave him a dirty look while he sat down on _my_ couch and passed me one of the bottles.

"So here's the thing. I know that you've fallen for Edward and I know that he's spent the night here in this very apartment." Clearwater said with a straight face.

I held a poker face as he continued.

"You can lie to your Director… to your loyal Uley, but you can not fool me. I've been there sweetheart and I'm not playing around anymore. You have a job to do and I expect you to do it…no matter how hard it might be." Clearwater spoke as though he felt my dilemma.

"So quiet… nothing to say at all?"

I didn't answer him.

"Okay then, that's fine I can do all the talking. If it wasn't for the fact that you got in good with the Cullen's I'd have your ass off the case so fast."

"Fuck you… do it then!" I spat, sick of his shit and figuring it'd actually help me with my situation.

Clearwater reached up and grasped the beer right from my hands and in one swift moment had my hand under his shirt pressed against his bare chest.

"I know what you're going though. I fell for the enemy once and I took a bullet for her –to save her life and you know what she gave me in return?" He asked.

I shook my head and swallowed, "What?"

"After finding out that I was Secret service she sent her men after me to have me killed." He slid my hand off his chest, where I felt the scare tissue from said bullet.

I knew that Clearwater had gone through something dramatic, but I never thought of him as a… Don Juan.

"I know that you think Edward cares for you… loves you even… maybe, but he doesn't. He's only using you to get himself out of the crossfire." He said.

"You're aware that he knows I'm a cop then?" I hung my head.

"I'm aware of a lot more than you think." He gave me a knowing smile.

"I haven't slept with Edward." I stated matter of fact and Clearwater put his hands up.

"Hey, I never said you couldn't have any fun, while you were undercover. I just said use your head about it." He tapped at his temple.

"Clearwater…" I started to ask as he headed for the apartment door.

"hm" He stopped, back turned to me with his head cocked over his left shoulder.

"Rosalie has exposed herself to me as CIA. They know that I'm an agent, but she didn't mention that I was FBI so I left that information out of our conversation. I'm almost positive I've calmed the situation down, stating that I was thrown out for caring for Edward."

"Hm" He said nothing more as I continued.

"The issue is that I don't believe Edward is capable of what you're all thinking he's done. I don't believe that he's got an evil bone in his body. I do however believe that someone else might have forced this upon him." I stated while Clearwater turned around to face me.

"Is that what your head tells you or your heart?" He asked.

I stared at him, not sure how to answer his question.

"That's what I thought… Look. I know that you're a good person. I know that you want to do what's right and I know that your feelings for Edward are genuine, but you need to focus on the assignment that we've given you. Go to Alice's fortress. Break it off with Edward if you have to, just follow your head _not_ your heart. Your heart is what will get you killed. If I didn't believe you were the girl we needed I'd rat your ass out in a second. You best believe that. I need you to sever all ties with Edward Romantically. We need more information on Carlisle, Esme and Alice now. Emmett and Edward are always in the public eye, the others are not."

I nodded not liking what I was hearing, but I knew that it was for the best. Clearwater was right. I'd already been figured out and if I allowed this to go on any further I'd get hurt… physically yes, but emotionally as well.

Follow my head not my heart… strange words as I've always heard them the other way around, but in this situation they spoke the very truth of the matter.

The issue I had now was not knowing if Edward and Emmett would even allow me close to their family again, with the knowledge that I was a cop –or almost in this case.

* * *

**Thanks for sharing, favoring, reviewing, liking and putting my stories on alert. Much love.**

**Until next week Fan fic world**

**April**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Beta Dee , **** u/2285193/Deonne**

**I'm so very sorry about missing two whole weeks of updates. What can I say? I can tell you that we had some major flooding in our basement and we've been dealing with plumbers and City Hall. Oh what a mess.**

**I've also had some bad emails from a reader regarding one of my **_**other**_** stories - two weeks ago and well... I'm not sure what is going to take place. **

**I cannot tell you how unhappy and upset I was to receive these emails, but I've yet to hear any word on it being pulled. No news is good news or so I'm hoping –fingers crossed.**

**I'm not complaining about a negative review or emails. I enjoy that not everyone is going to like my work and I actually like to get feed back no matter what it is. **

**I also love the fact that whether it is bad or good feedback… it's feedback all the same. I would of course rather it be positive feedback, but hey if it's getting some attention, who knows maybe this story will be what makes me rich lol. **

**As for pulling the story, as much as I love to write for you all and myself, if FF decides to pull it… I will be pulling them all. **

**And if the event should take place, I will be posting them on my website (the address is posted on my FF profile.) **

**If however my profile gets removed you may also add me on Twitter parsonsapril (Do this now) and I will notify you all there on what is taking place and where my stories will be posted. **

**I'm a person that believes in freedom of speech and I don't write to offend anyone. This is my form of therapy as well as my art. **

**I personally couldn't write and give it my all with this issue hanging over me and then the plumbing as well ew!…. **

**At any rate it's been a long time, so without further ado, **

**Happy reading all**

* * *

**~~ Chapter 13~~**

When I woke up this morning a heavy cloud hovered over me, threatening to blow my whole world apart. I knew what Inspector Clearwater wanted me to do, but he and I had completely different ideas of exactly what that entailed.

Yes I was falling in love with Edward and I knew that it was dangerous, but come hell or high water, I was saving his ass from prison -literally. However I knew that I had to go back to work for Alice's Fortress –well work with other clients other than Edward –to make Inspector Clearwater happy.

The problem was… how could I make both men happy? Clearwater wanted me to more or less proposition myself at Alice's Fortress and Edward wanted to keep me all to his self –I was his _–girl_ –after all.

And that's the other thing… what was I to Edward? His girlfriend…? His girl…? His special friend or his bed buddy?

I knew that I needed clarification on what I meant to Edward, but at the same time I didn't care. I was taught to fight for justice and I was also taught by my daddy to fight for love. And I intended to do both.

Problem was I had to get my chess pieces all aligned and make sure they were happy first.

~~.~~

This mornings debriefing went a little longer then expected. After all the grumbling from the three men being unsatisfied with my lack of information, I headed to the top floor to see Demetri. I needed to blow off some steam and he was just the guy for the job.

"Bella, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked looking over the bundle of papers in his hands.

I smiled, "Needed some anger management lessons and I was hoping that you were just the guy I need to see."

Demetri got up _without_ grinning and handed me my gloves, followed by his hand pads, without a word.

It never bothered me that Dee was so quiet and reserved. He spoke when he had something to say, otherwise he just stuck to what he knew best –boxing.

We spared off for a while and when I'd given it everything I had Dee yelled, "More Swan, give me more!"

I was spent but he knew I had just a bit more fire in me and so I gave him what little bit of energy I had left.

When we'd finished he tossed me a bottle of water and sat down beside me on the bench, placing a white towel on my lap. Grateful for it I wiped my brow and since we were alone in the gym I asked,

"Dee, what would you trust more… your heart or your head?"

He looked straight ahead at the ring for a few minutes and then said, "Your head can get clouded with nonsense. One normally tends to over analyses everything… he's going to move left no maybe right… We can't possibly know which way our opponent is going to go."

"So go with my heart then?" I said, smiling while I played with the bottle cap.

Dee grabbed my hand, and I looked up at his serious face, "No. That's not what I meant at all. Your heart… in _some_ situations is a great thing to follow, but it can get you into all kinds of trouble if you're not careful. Your heart wants what it wants and that's where things get muddled."

I was frustrated with his riddles, "Then what do you suppose I do?" I asked exasperated.

He smiled and motioned for me to get into the ring. I followed his lead bent at the waist, where the ropes were pried apart for me and got in.

"You know that I like a hard right combo, so what would I do next after I gave that hard right?" He punched around me and I blocked his left uppercut.

"That's right. You trusted your _instincts_, knowing that I would most likely come up with an uppercut."

I smiled, "My instincts. What if they're the very thing that my heart is telling me is wrong?"

He shrugged, "How can a woman_ just_ know that her man is cheating? Or a how a mother knows that her child is in danger?"

"Instincts" I said.

And then he tapped his temple, "This is the part where you use your head. Know that your instincts are right."

I nodded knowing that he was right, but internally not wanting to admit it.

I left the gym in my sweats and decided that I was going to run home. With my ear buds in I drowned out all of New York. It was just me and my music.

When I rounded the corner to my apartment I saw the Mustang parked beside the KIA. I wasn't prepared for this conversation yet. I wanted to wait… to figure out what I was going to tell him and now it seemed I was out of time. I wasn't even sure what was going to await me behind that door.

Had Emmett told Edward about me?

With a deep sigh I headed up the stairs to my apartment, knowing damn well that I took the stairs only to buy me some more time to think.

When I rounded the corner and saw that my apartment door was wide open I went into cop mode. I quickly assessed the situation and knew that something wasn't right here. Edward would've shut and locked the door behind him. I went for my 22 in my ankle hoister and slowly walked down the hall to the opposite side of my door.

As I leaned against the wall looking through the crack between my door frame and door –into the kitchen, I spotted Edward going through my files on The kitchen counter. His back was to me and he was holding up his mug shot to get a better look at it.

I swallowed hard and knew that Emmett had told him and now here he was going through a file that I wasn't supposed to have… I was supposed to have been thrown out of the FBI.

I figured the gig was up and the best thing at this point in time was to walk in casual and give him as much truth as I could, which wasn't much.

I put the gun back in its rightful place and entered into my apartment shutting the door behind me.

Edward turned around and the look on his face broke my heart. He was more then just hurt he looked as though someone had ripped his heart right out of his chest.

I placed my car keys down onto the kitchen counter and grabbed myself an Energy drink rather than a beer. I needed my wits about me today. I handed Edward one and he just left my hand in mid air. I nodded and then took a sip.

It was strange that no one said anything for a while and so I just sat in my chair watching him stare at me. It wasn't at all funny. In fact I was scared as shit but, I needed to keep my cool –I had to make him understand.

Edward walked over to the fridge and helped himself to my Vodka, drinking it straight from the bottle and then he walked back to the couch sat down and tossed the file on the coffee table in-between us.

A strange symbolic thing… I thought. This will forever be between us.

When I looked back up at him from the file his eyes were red as red could be. "Edward, when was the last time you slept?" I asked.

"Forget about that, you don't get to ask that!" He snapped and it forced me to jump a little. It was the very first time he'd ever talked to me in anger.

"What the fuck is this shit?" He snarled pointing at the manila file.

"It's exactly what you think it is." I stated and watched as his head fell to his lap.

I wanted to run to him to take his face between my hands and tell him that everything was going to be fine and that I was sorry, but I couldn't do that… not now.

"How long?" He asked.

"I'm sorry; I'm not sure what you're asking?" I said.

Edward slammed his fist down on the coffee table and with eyes full of rage asked me through tight lips again, "How long have you been tailing me?"

"Edward, I haven't been tailing you."

He shook his head back and forth. "Don't fucking lie to me Bella!"

I nodded, "Edward when we first met at the club that was by chance."

I did tell the truth, and then I just added what the FBI wanted me to say,

"I was in training to become an FBI agent. I was ready to take my finals when we first met. The agency found out about us that day at the gym and they removed me from the program. I'm not an FBI agent, cop, CIA or otherwise. I am just me." I told him.

"Then tell me Bella, what the fuck is that?" He pointed to the case file.

"The FBI gave that to me when they found out about us. They wanted me to know that I was throwing it all away for a criminal family… for a vigilantly." I lied.

"I may look stupid to you Bella, but I'm far from it. They wouldn't let you just walk out the door with that file." He huffed.

By his body language I could tell that he was starting to calm down a bit and listen to reason.

"They didn't Edward. The truth is they wanted to give me a second chance and they asked me to go undercover to get information on you and I said no."

_More half truths_

"How am I supposed to believe anything you say?" He dropped his head into his hands.

This time I trusted my instincts and I sat down beside him and took his face between my hands.

"Because I love you Edward and that's the most honest thing I've said in a really long time. I'd never ever let anything hurt you or take you away from me. Don't you see that?" I asked

He looked at me then –his eyes wondering my face in search of something and when he found whatever it was he was searching for, his hands tightened their grip in my hair and his lips came crashing onto mine. Our tongues intertwined, experimented and probed for what seemed like hours and when we came up breathless I smiled extended my hand and introduced myself,

"Hello Edward, I'm Bella Swan… Not Bird… Swan." He looked at me strangely and I continued.

"I wasn't sure I should tell you my real name at first, after all you are a felon and you already know where I live."

Edward let out a half sigh/half chuckle and pulled me into him again embracing me like he's never embraced me before.

"Bella Swan, what in the world am I going to do with you?" He asked gently, trying out my new name on his lips, while he stroked a few strands of my hair.

"Oh I don't know… keep me around… I must be good for something." I snickered.

Slowly the laughter and chuckling subsided and the reality of the situation had hit home. I'm not sure why I needed Edward to know what my real name was. I'm not even sure that I can tell you it was some trust issue, because in the end I think it truly just simply came down to that I loved Edward and I wanted him to know me… not a made up version of me, but then at the same time I was still somewhat made up wasn't I?

"Edward," I turned in his lap to face him, "I want to help you and in-order for me to do that I need you to be honest with me… no matter what. I need you to trust me with everything. And I need you to know that there are things that I just cannot tell you. I need you to be okay with that." I told him as much truth as I could allow.

"What do you mean you cannot tell me things? If we're going to continue on with this I need you to be one hundred percent honest with me too Bella. This is not a one way street and you are not Wonder woman." He said.

I knew he was right, but I had to keep my undercover work kept secret… well as secret as it could be. I needed him to stay out of that part of my life so that I could protect him. If he got too involved with what I was doing then headquarters would know we were on the same side and that they, the FBI, weren't.

"Baby, I just mean that there are some things about my old life that I can't talk about. There private and confidential. I can't talk about what the FBI has on people or families not even yours. I could be held for treason. Do you understand?"

Edward looked me over and then nodded, "I understand, but Bella…"

"Yes" I answered.

"Don't play me. If there is anything that is going on in regards to my family or me, I want to know about it. I'd rather go to prison then see anyone of them go. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, but…" I started to protest his ridicules statement.

"No buts. Do you understand how important my family is to me?" He asked and I nodded.

I understood how important his sister, mother and brother were to him, but I didn't understand why on god's earth he would want to protect his father. And then it hit me… it wasn't his father that he was trying to protect. He could give two shits if his father went to jail for his crimes… it would actually help Edward out if his father did go to prison, because Edward would have all the time in the world to work on his Anti –virus.

So I now knew that it was one of the three that had went against Edward and used his Virus to take over the planet not Carlisle… so the next task was finding out who that someone was… was it…

Esme…

Alice…

Or Emmett?

* * *

**Thanks for sharing, favoring, reviewing, liking and putting my stories on alert. Much love.**

**Until next week Fan fic world**

**April**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Beta Dee , **** u/2285193/Deonne**

**It feels like I'm forever late at getting you these chapter's. SORRY! **

**This Chapter is a little intense and I wasn't even aware that I was going to go down this road, but my imagination got the better of me and so I hope that you all enjoy it.**

**With that said, Happy reading to all.**

* * *

**~~Chapter 14~~**

* * *

Going back to work for Alice, to take care of other clients… needs was an argument that I didn't want to have with Edward. I'd told him something along the lines of…

"_I need to be close to Alice. To get to know her clients on a more personal level… so that I can see if anyone is leaking information back to the FBI."_

Edward had protested that there could be another way. But in the end he established that my way was the only way that would _actually_ work.

I'd agreed that I wouldn't be more than just a _companion_ –to be just a pretty face on some lonely man's arm. He agreed as long as I managed to fit him in at least four out of five times a week. I wasn't sure if it was at all possible with, debriefing, working undercover for Edward, and the FBI –at Alice's Fortress, but he was happy and for the most part more accommodating than I deserved.

I couldn't… no I didn't want to believe that Alice, Emmett or Esme would have anything to do with making this world like this… empty… I cannot think of a better word to use for it.

I mean at the beginning it was nice to just… disconnect, but then there were common things that we'd come accustom to and losing those things was a very hard pill to swallow.

For instance there was no longer Google. Type in something you wanted to know and bam… the information was right there at your finger tips.

In my profession not having the internet makes finding people that much longer. Mug shoots are once again sketched and posted around the city, but we can't do it world wide in seconds like before, we must rely on the mail to deliver the sketch of the wanted.

I didn't want to believe that the three most important people in Edward's life had taken his future and crushed it in their fist like it was just a flimsy piece of paper. How could they do that to someone they claim to love?

Alice so sweet and so loyal to her brother, Emmett so protective… with his keen senses and trust issues and then there is Esme, who from what I saw puts her son on a pedestal. How could anyone of them be the one who betrayed Edward like this?

It makes me sick to even think about it.

~~ .~~

"Bella, you're going to meet one of my more… higher clientele. Please be advised that he doesn't like short skirts… he fancy's girls with a more… sophisticated look." Alice instructed of me.

I nodded, "So, a pant suit would work?" I asked.

Alice smiled, "Yes, fantastic idea. Felix will love that."

"Felix…?" I let that hang out there.

"We do _not_ reveal our clients last names Bella. You would do well to remember that." She warned and I awkwardly nodded –my eyes scanning the floor.

Alice leaned back in her chair, her fingers pressing against one another like Mr. Burns from the Simpson's –her scrutinizing eyes assessing me like she was a python and I was a playful mouse.

"What I cannot figure out Bella, is why in the world my brother would let his… so… called… girlfriend, come back to work for me?"

I started to answer when she cut me off,

"No correct me if I'm wrong here, but… my brother is a possessive asshole and I mean that in the up most respect."

"You're absolutely right Alice. However your brother understands that to be with me he has to accept my work and my right as a woman to take care of myself." I knew how it sounded, but I threw it in there for good measure.

Alice's eyes assessed me once more and then she did something I wasn't expecting… she threw her head back and laughed until there were tears coming down her cheeks. I waited until she'd had her fill and then seriously looked her in the face,

"Alice, you may think that this is some joke, but I take my job seriously as well as my love, respect and honor for your brother. He knows that I am not going to do anything with these men… other than to be a piece of eye candy on their arms. I wouldn't throw away what I have with Edward and with that said I also don't want a man to take care of me… not even your wealthy brother Edward. I can take care of myself. Despite what you may think of me. I am nothing like Edward's past girlfriends and I'm not after his money."

Alice's laughter subsided for the mean time as she gently sat back in her chair, looking up at me, "Sit down" She instructed and I did as I was told.

"You seem like a bright girl Bella and you're well aware of how I feel about my big brother, but please don't mistake the love I have for my brother as a weakness. If I feel that you're a roach instead of a princess, I'll squish you like the bug you are. I do not take my family or my business lightly and you can rest a sure that whatever game you're playing here… I will figure it out and when I do there will be hell to pay. You got me?"

I nodded

"Now, with all of that out of the way… I'm going to give you one chance to tell me what is going on?"

I looked her dead in the eyes with a smile on my face and said, "Alice, there is nothing going on. I'm simply here to work."

She nodded more in refusal to fight any longer and dismissed me with her business card. The front had her numbers –home, cell, work and on the back it had the address to where I was to meet with Felix.

When I stepped outside Alice's Fortress I couldn't believe that I had gotten away with much more then I should have. Alice was much smarter than I'd ever given her credit for. She had me figured out. The only thing that I had going for me, despite what she said in there… was the love she held for her brother. As long as Edward and I were a couple she would do whatever it was that Edward asked of her for me.

Alice, Alice, Alice… Could you have truly _betrayed_ your brother?

~~ .~~

I'd dressed in a black skirt suit, with a white blouse to match. Some very sensible black closed toe heals and my hair tied up in a bun. I hated wearing my glasses, but I figured they'd go well with the get-up.

When I showed up at New York's University, I was a little stunned to say the least. When I walked up to the front doors of the school I noticed a rather large –around the belly –dark haired man. He was a little short and middle aged with glasses, but he was rather attractive in that professor kind of way. When his eyes caught mine he must have known I was his date for the evening.

Felix walked down the front steps with a bit of a bounce in his steps and when he'd reached me he extended his arm like a gentlemen.

"It's very nice to meet you Vanessa, Alice told me you were a beauty but I never thought to this extent."

I smiled up at him friendly, "You're too kind Felix. The pleasure is all mine, I'm sure."

As we were heading up the front steps I asked, "Pardon me Felix, but this is my very first… date… I'm not exactly sure how this works. Do you have a story of how we met or what have you told people about me?"

Felix smiled kindly and strangely comfortingly while he patted my hand and nodded at approaching guests, "I'm the Dean at this University. People don't ask too many questions… at least the conversations are mostly about the school and their children wanting to attend it come the fall… but if the conversation starts to go off in that direction… because you know there will be that one nosy little lady… just tell them that you dated my brother."

"Excuse me?" I snickered.

"Oh I just love getting a rise out of people, don't you?" I nodded as his eyes went back to greeting the new arrivals.

I'd enjoyed myself for the most part. The University sounded wonderful and I suddenly wished that I'd gone down that road –picked a different career then the one choose… but then Edward wouldn't be apart of my life.

When it was all over with and yes I had to tell more then one nosy lady about dating Felix's brother first –Felix tucked a white envelope into my purse and told me that it was my tip for the evening. I thanked him for the wonderful evening and took my leave

As I was waiting for my taxi Felix came running out after me,

"I… was… hoping that maybe… I could take you out… for a night cap?" He asked breathless.

"I'm sure it would be lovely Felix, but I have orders." I smiled patting his arm as the Taxi approached.

"Then would you mind if I shared your taxi?" He asked.

"Not at all" I saw no harm in it.

As we both got into the back seat the driver asked, "Where too?" and neither one of us answered. I waited and still Felix didn't answer the driver, "Felix, where would you like the driver to take you?" I asked.

"Um… Wherever you're headed will be fine." He answered.

I knew that this nice, genuine, seemingly smart man was no longer. I knew what he was after. To save the argument I nodded, gave my address. When we pulled up in front of the station, his eyes were practically bulging out of his head.

I smiled at the driver, "Thank you very much. Felix here has got the fair. Thanks for the wonderful night Felix."

As the cab pulled away I started to chuckle –pulling my hair free from the bun that contained it and tucked my glasses away in my purse –thinking to myself _some people. _

~~ .~~

When I arrived at my place the Mustang was there awaiting my arrival. Inside I was glowing like a little school girl… in fact in my get-up I almost felt like one. A quick playful thought crossed my mind and I went with it –redoing my bun and pulling my glasses back out of my purse –pressing them back up my nose.

When I arrived outside my apartment door I undid the top two buttons of my blouse and repositioned my breast –spilling over my white laced bra and turned the key in the lock.

To my surprise the chain lock was on and when I called out to Edward I heard soft music playing in the apartment.

"Edward?" I called out again

_Still no reply_

I smiled, "Come on Edward open the door. I missed you today" I pouted.

I listened intently and there was still nothing but music playing.

_Something was wrong. My instincts told me that much_

"EDWARD!" I yelled pushing at the door.

When I once again received no response I stood back looking the door over. When I'd found what looked like the weakest spot on the door I kicked it with everything I had in me.

_Nothing_

I walked back as far as the tiny hall would allow –which wasn't much room –and ran at it, pushing my shoulder into the door.

"EDWARD!" I screamed again.

Taking yet another kick at the door, the door finally gave way –the chain lock swinging back and forth in my perpetual vision and there behind the couch I could see Edward's legs.

I ran to him falling to my knees…

Everything felt like slow motion…

I checked his pulse, looked around to see if there was anything that would indicate a struggle, a fall, something but there was nothing. After assessing the situation and finding his pulse, I grabbed the phone and called 911. I gave my address, and told them that he was unconscious.

I turned Edward over slowly and when I noticed there was no blood. I started to get really scared.

Edward had a pulse but it was very weak and he was showing no signs of awareness. I yelled at the phone, "I'm Bella Swan FBI…" I continued to give them my badge number and told them to hurry.

I figured being FBI that they might hurry it up a little. I felt like Edward's life was slipping away from me.

I hated not having control.

Out of nowhere Edward stopped breathing and I instinctively started to give him mouth to mouth resuscitation.

When the medic's got there they took over for me and when Edward returned to breathing on his own they loaded him on a stretcher and wheeled him away from me.

I wasn't sure what had happened, all I knew was that I was going with him in the ambulance.

As I started to leave the apartment after him, Clearwater was suddenly standing in my doorway preventing me from going after Edward.

I screamed at him, "Get out of my way!" reaching around him –reaching for Edward –reaching for air.

Clearwater pushed me back in the apartment and when I refused, he picked me up and sat me down onto my kitchen counter like and adolescent child and handed me a glass of water.

With my apartment empty I noticed that there were no lights on and that candles light up my entire apartment. Flower peddles were tossed about the floor in a path way to the bed, where a picnic basket and a bottle of wine lay gently out.

I started to cry at the beautiful scene before me. Edward was planning a romantic night and then I chuckled as I looked down at myself. The Medic's must have thought he had a heart attack.

I refashioned my top two buttons and when Clearwater returned with a warm washcloth I took it gladly –wiping my face.

"Listen Swan," He started, "I think you're in way over your head here. I think it's time we take you off the case. You've done some great work for us, but it's in the beau's, mine and your best interest that we send you to another case."

I looked at him in bewilderment, "Like hell you are!" I hopped off the counter and grabbed my purse,

"I'm going to the hospital to check on Edward. When I get back here the beau better have replaced my apartment door and I will debrief you all on Monday morning." I stubbornly said heading out of my apartment.

When I made it half way down the hall Clearwater hollered after me, "You gave your badge number… how long do you think it will take the Cullen's to find out?"

I stopped and looked over my shoulder at Clearwater for a brief second and then continued down the hall.

Yes I'd given my badge number. I hadn't thought about the Cullen's possibly finding out about it. All I cared about was Edward's safety. In a moment of weakness I might have just fucked us all, but it would all be okay, because I wasn't planning to take too much longer on finding out who had screwed Edward over.

I was close I knew I was.

* * *

**Thanks for sharing, favoring, reviewing, liking and putting my stories on alert. Much love.**

**Until next week Fan fic world**

**April**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Beta Dee , u/2285193/Deonne**

**Hello to all. I hope that I didn't make you wait too long for this chapter.**

**With that said, Happy reading to all.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

I'm not even sure how I made it to New York-Presbyterian University Hospital, without getting into a car accident. I couldn't even remember the drive over; I was so out of it.

Walking into the building and asking for Edward seemed to be another task all on its own. Apparently CIA had caught wind of his admittance and they were there ready to swoop in and take over… Catch him at his weakest… classic cat and mouse show.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I cannot allow you access to Mr. Cullen. His visitations are being monitored by the CIA and they've informed me that he's to have no visitors." A polite young brunette said to me.

The sympathetic look in her face told me that her words were of a well taught intern, but the look in her eyes was genuine, and I guessed that if I played the broken down girlfriend card, that she'd give in and find a way for me to see Edward.

I sat down in a chair at the Emergency section for patients, "I understand you're _just_ doing your job." I sobbed, wiping my nose on the back of my hand and started the sobbing all over again.

"It's just that I found out today that we're going to have a baby, Edward and me, and I … and I… I was planning on telling him tonight… It's our first and… and… I found him face down when I got home…and and… I have no idea what happened. I'm worried sick about him."

The very nice young girl held my hand and patted the back of it. I watched as she looked around and then back at me.

"You need to eat something. Get something to drink. All this crying and worrying isn't good for the baby." She said, completely uncomfortable with the situation that I'd put her in.

"I know you're right, but I just can't eat like this. If I could just see him, then I'd know he was alright." I whispered while I wiped my eyes.

"I'll be right back." She smiled.

I watched as she talked to another woman behind the counter. The heavyset blond woman looked over her glasses at me and then back at the young girl. The heavyset woman was obviously scolding the young girl, I could see that much from where I sat and if it were any other day I would've probably been over there sticking up for the young thing, but today I had to rely on her naive sense to get me through that big blue door to Edward.

When she came back to me her face was slightly tinted. I felt bad for putting her job on the line. She seemed like she genuinely belonged here. She was kind, caring and considerate of other people's needs.

She looked like she was about to cry the poor thing. "It's alright" I told her and she shook her head no,

"Come with me, well get you some food while you wait. It's the least I can do." She said.

I was about to protest her kindness, when I noticed her eyes bulging out of her head, in a –take the hint stupid –kind of way.

Gladly I took her out reached hand and followed her to the west wing of the hospital.

"You won't have much time with him. I'll stand here and when someone is coming I'll come and get you."

"Thank you so much" I smiled as I saw Edward's sweet awake face through the glass in the door.

She pulled on my hand as I went to open the door, "Please don't make me regret this."

I took in her worried expression, "you won't. I promise." I assured her and then walked in the door.

~~ . ~~

Edward was staring at the ceiling as if he was seeking god. I was quiet, not to disturb his inner thoughts, but when he heard the door click closed he was quick to cast his eyes in my direction. His tired looking eyes shone with brightness when he took me in, as did my own.

He opened his out reached hands and I ran to him as if my own life depended on the comfort of those very arms. When his arms encased me like the warmth of a blanket he added soft kissed to the top of my head as if I was a small child.

It was strange how he knew that I needed his comfort. Strange how I needed it and he did not. I knew that I would never want to leave the comfort of these arms. The security and love that I found in them were far more important to me than anything else.

"Edward, are you okay?" I whispered as his chin nodded on the top of my head. "What happened?" I asked.

He pulled me onto his chest so that he could both look at me and stroke my hair.

"Bella, I'm Anemic. I've been this way since I was born. I have something called Vitamin-deficiency anemia. I haven't been looking after myself very well lately. I've been working so much that I sometimes forget to eat. I'm sure the stress and anxiety levels aren't good either."

"Okay, so what happens now?" I asked.

"Not much. They gave be a vitamin B12 shot and they recommend rest for a few days. They said once my vitals are stable I can go home."

I nodded, "Edward, are you aware that the CIA are here?"

"No, but don't worry about that." He smiled.

"How can I not? They wouldn't even let me in to see you. I had to trick a poor young intern to get in here. Who do you need me to call? What do you want me to do?" I jabbered on.

Edward smiled and tucked a stray hair behind my left ear, "Bella, I want you to go home. I'll meet you there in a few hours. I promise as soon as I'm released and I'm clear of the CIA I will be at your apartment."

"No, I won't leave you here to deal with them on your own. I should be able to pull a few strings if you'll just let me…"

"No, Bella and that's finale. You didn't do anything wrong and I'd like to keep it that way. Just do as I say and go home. Please." His voice had gone from high to low at the snap of my fingers.

I nodded and kissed him softly on the mouth, "Edward, I love you." I said it with my eyes closed not sure how he'd react and then left the room. I stole one last glance at him through the window in the door and I'm not sure he was ready to hear my confession.

~~ . ~~

It was fairly late when I got home, early morning threatened to peer through my windows. I was happy to see that my apartment door was on hinges. I hated leaving Edward alone at that hospital to deal with the CIA all by himself, but he was a persistent little asshole when he wanted to be.

I was beyond frustrated with the situation. I'd always had the upper hand when it came to guys. No I never really dated but I was always doing the rescuing… The heroin… So, why wouldn't Edward let me be his?

All I ever wanted to do was save him from this mess and yet every time I try to do just that he pushes me away.

Was it me coming in to save the day… hurting his pride? I'd never really considered this before. Perhaps that was my problem with other men. Maybe I just wasn't enough of a "Woman" for them… maybe I was more "Manly" than I'd ever considered myself to be?

No fuck that! I was woman enough. I just happened to be able to take care of myself along with Edward. I wasn't going to let him be thrown into jail for nothing.

I stood up, grabbed my purse and headed back to the hospital.

~~ . ~~

When I arrived I walked right back to where the young intern had taken me and when I looked through the glass there was Rosalie talking with Edward.

I pushed the door open harder than I thought and by the look on their faces they knew I was pissed.

"Just what the hell are you doing here?" I asked Rosalie.

She smiled and patted Edward's shocked hand before addressing me.

"Bella, darling have you forgotten that I'm CIA?" She smirked.

"I know that!" I screamed "What to fuck are you doing questioning Edward?"

"I'm doing what I have to do in order to get them off his back" She ground, her teeth in an effort not to yell back at me. An effort I'm sure was for Edward's part.

"Why do you want to help Edward Rosalie? What's in it for you?" I snarled.

The whole love scenario with her and Edward had yet to leave my thoughts.

"I do what I do for Emmett Bella… you of all people should know that." She smiled and headed back to Edward.

I knew she was lying to me. She had feelings for Edward that I was sure of. She'd have him over my dead body.

I smiled back, "Well, since you're questioning him for the CIA, considering I was thrown out of the FBI I think I should stay and we should put our heads together." I smiled and took a seat beside Edward's now smiling face on the hospital bed. I deliberately gave him a gentle kiss and he slipped his arm around me.

I smiled up at Rosalie's not so happy face. "Alright Edward, What do you know about the Virus that wiped the Internet off the planet?"

"Well, for starters it's not completely wiped out now is it… my father Carlisle has access to it." He stated.

I didn't argue that point every agent FBI, CIA, and otherwise knew this information.

"Did you create the Virus Edward?"

"What the fuck are you trying to do here, get him twenty to life?" I yelled.

Edward placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Yes, I created it, but I had nothing to do with it being used. I'm currently working on an Anti –virus that I'm hoping will clean all this mess up." He smiled and I shook my head.

"You see babe, I can admit that I created it. The software was supposed to be used to wipe out viruses that attacked systems like the ones that the FBI uses. It was supposed to help protect privacy and keep out the bad guys. I of course knew that it could be used in the other direction as well, like almost anything. However I was planning on creating a safety mechanism so that no one could use it in such a manner, but before I could do that it was stolen from me and was used in the way that I feared the most."

I couldn't believe my ears. I was so relieved that he was telling the truth, because it made him look like a human… humans make mistakes and not everyone is perfect. The best news that I heard was that he didn't give it to someone to use in this way. The hardest thing I had to hear was that it was stolen from him and he didn't know who.

I'd already figured it out to be someone in the family who'd betrayed him. I knew that his father had claimed to have used it and no one would arrest Carlisle because they were afraid that he would tell all their dirty little secrets, because he was the only one in the world who had access to them, but it wasn't Carlisle who initiated it. He wouldn't be smart enough for that. So the question was… who had brains in his family other then Edward. Who could understand what it all meant?

"Ok, that's it Edward. The CIA will let you leave under the condition that you don't leave New York. They know about your diplomatic immunity and they're afraid that you're going to run."

"Why would I run Rose, when I've told them everything? I'm willing to work with them so that I can make this right. If I was going to run I would've done that already." He huffed.

I watched as she rubbed his shoulder tenderly and asked him to sign the dotted line. I took the paper from her and read over the questions that I'd blocked out when my own thoughts had taken over. I was worried for Edward.

"Are you sure you want to agree to this?" I asked.

"Bella, I love you too. If I want to have a life with you I need to get this stuff handled."

I smiled and leaped into his arms like some corny school girl with her first love.

Edward signed the paper with me in his lap –never taking his eyes off of me –and we both giggled when we heard Rosalie huff her way out of the hospital room.

The doctor came in soon after that, explaining to Edward and myself that he had to eat properly –lots of vegetables and meat. And that vitamin supplements couldn't hurt either. He ordered lots of bed rest for a few days and to stay away from things that create high anxiety levels.

After the doctor signed Edward's release papers and the CIA gave Edward a pass for helping them out, I wheeled him out the front door to the little blue KIA.

"Wow, what a hot car," Edward chuckled while I closed the door behind him and got in the driver's seat,

"It's not the car baby it's the hot woman driving it that makes it sexy" I pushed up my chest and unbuttoned my blouse –two buttons down.

He smiled, "Don't ever change."

"Wasn't planning on it."

* * *

**Thanks for sharing, favoring, reviewing, liking and putting my stories on alert. Much love.**

**Until next week Fan fic world**

**April**


	16. Chapter 16

**~~Chapter 16~~**

* * *

**A/N: Beta Dee , u/2285193/Deonne**

***Hi to all, I just wanted to give you a little heads up that this chapter has some sexual content. ***

***There has also been some confusion as to when Rosalie and Edward had a love affair. I would kindly ask that you to go back to chapter 12 and read the end of the chapter over again. It's a very short mention and there is only suspicion on Bella's part. Nothing has been proven. I hope that I was able to clear that little misunderstanding up for some of you. ;) **

**Things have been crazy around here. **

**I again just want to say thank you to everyone who is so patient and kind. Also thanks to all my new followers on Twitter. I hope to find the time one day to go on and talk to you all. I may have to set a day and time and then you guys can get to know me or ask me questions if you like. Something to think about... **

**With all that said, I hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

**Happy reading all. :)**

* * *

I knew that Edward wanted to go home to his house, but I refused to allow him to put his health at risk.

I knew Edward well enough to know that he'd go right back to work and I was going to make damn sure that he followed doctor's orders.

So I brought him home with me.

It seemed strange to have him in this very apartment that only mere hours ago I found him face down and unconscious. It was like watching a movie on some weird never ending loop.

Edward sat down on the couch and I went to the kitchen to fix us some dinner, that's when I noticed him staring at the very spot on the floor that I'd found him.

I walked back over to him and took a seat on his lap. "It's ok baby" the words catching in my throat.

"I see you didn't clean anything." He said steadily, nodding his chin in the direction of the rose peddles and the wine.

"Don't worry about it Edward. I didn't have the time. I was more concerned about you." I smiled and got up off of his lap to clean up the distraction.

I felt Edward kneel beside me and his hand run down my forearm, "Please let me do that." He smiled.

I didn't protest his weird behavior. It wasn't a big deal for me to clean it up. It would've taken me all of ten minutes, but I allowed him to have his way.

As he cleaned up I went back to the task at hand –making Dinner. I was an okay cook. Not at all a chef but I could at the very least provide edible meals.

After Dinner we just sat on the couch in the dark, not one word spoken –complete and utter silence. A part of me detected something strange going on and I knew that I _should_ ask, but the other part of me enjoyed listening to the restful beating of his heart; that was a sound that I could listen to for the rest of my uncanny life.

Getting ready for bed wasn't any different either. Edward was completely shut off from the world. I grabbed a long black T-shirt and headed to the bathroom to wash up for bed. When I returned Edward was bare-chested half sitting up in my bed. What a fantastic sight he was. The City street lights shone bright through the industrial window, glistening off of his chest.

He was half in the shadows and half out. Such a metaphor of how he lived his life in reality.

His lips were full in the pale blue light, the white sleek sheet being the only coverage preventing me from viewing the entire scene before my eyes.

I walked unhurriedly towards Edward, never taking my eyes off of him and nor he mine. I was captivated by the very sight of him. As I climbed into bed Edward's lips parted and his tongue swept across his mouth every so lightly.

I rubbed my thighs together, creating a wonderful friction that I was desperately craving. I pulled back the thin sheet and slid my legs beneath its cold exterior laying my head onto his chest. I felt his shaking arm, hesitantly wrap around me, pulling me in closer to him. My groin woke up, throbbing in all its want, dripping in drenched yearning for Edward to lay his hands upon me.

I was completely captivated by him.

Edward's breathing was erratic and it made me smile that he was just as nervous as I was. His hand started to stroke the entire length of my hair, at a low and steady pace. It felt truly amazing to have his fingers touch something –even if it wasn't exactly what I wanted them to touch. I closed my eyes and ran my fingers through the softness of his chest hair and felt him stiffen when I made my way south and teased the roughness of his pubic hair, just below the waistband of his boxers.

"Bella, you should stop." He whispered into my hair.

I looked up at him with a coy smile, "Why Edward...? Don't you want to feel me there?" I asked as seductively as my nerves would allow.

Edward placed a soft kiss onto my lips, applying just the right amount of pressure before pulling away.

"I cannot wait for the day that you claim me as your own, but I don't want it to be because you feel sorry for me." He stated.

I looked at him stunned by his confession. I pulled my hand free of the confines that it longed to get lost in and looked him directly in the eyes,

"What...? Edward, that's absurd. Why on earth would you ever feel that way?" I asked.

Edward sat up resting his head against the whiteness of the brick wall and closed his eyes before answering me,

"There's just a lot going on and I know that you want to help me and you want to prove to me that you're here for me. I just don't want your first time to be some way of showing me how loyal or trustworthy you are. I also don't want it to be because you feel sorry for me."

I sat up now too, "I know that I have so much to prove to you. I thought you trusted me though?"

Edward's eyes shot open in alarm, "Oh I trust you Bella, completely."

"Ok," I said "so you think that I don't think you trust me?" He nodded, "You're right. I do have my moments where because of the whole FBI thing that I sometimes feel that I have to prove to you that you _can_ trust me. I really truly just want to help you out of this mess and you keep pushing me away."

"Bella, I'm only pushing you away because I want to protect you the best I can. There are things that once you know them I cannot protect you anymore." He said through clenched teeth.

Once again I nodded, mainly because I understood the severity of his words. I had to keep Edward at bay of the truth about me at all costs. If he ever found out that tiny bit of information it could put him in danger from whomever it was that was using him. They'd view him as a threat and try to get rid of him or I and I couldn't risk exposure.

"I don't feel sorry for you either Edward. I wish you would've told me the truth about you being Anemic, I would've at least, to the best of my ability made sure you'd been eating well, but I don't feel sorry for you."

Edward's head fell back against the wall as his eyes seemed to seek guidance from my ceiling. I lay down onto my side, my cheek cupped in my hand as I stared at his god like face. After a few minutes Edward's smiled spread brilliantly across his good looking features and I smiled back. He slid down the wall in one swift motion and had me pulled up against his bare chest.

I was so warm and comfortable in the essence of our embrace, when I felt his soft succulent lips brush against my ear lobe. My eyes gently close in some strange effort to hang on to the feeling that was stirring in my toes.

I couldn't stop the feelings that now stirred in the pit of my belly. The curve of my ass thrust into his pelvis, feeling the hardness of his very erect member. I bit hard onto my bottom lip in complete ecstasy... I desired more of Edward... I wanted him.

A soft moan escaped my mouth as his hand trailed down my arm and the length of my forearm, sweeping across my hip bone and under my T-shirt. My body betrayed me rocking against his genitals begging for some kind of friction. I could feel his mouth pull up in a triumphant smile as he whispered,

"Say you love me Bella."

I turned over in his arms to look him in directly in the face, so there was no confusion as to how much I loved him.

"Edward, I love you. Probably more than I should and more than anyone will ever love you. My heart is completely and truly yours. There has never been or ever will be anyone but you."

His lips captured mine, claiming them as his own. My lips plump roughly pressed back and in the heat of the moment I climbed on top of him, straddling him and also claiming him as mine. The shock and excitement of my actions were written all over Edward's face. I gave a shy smile from behind my hair that fell around my face.

"You're so beautiful" He whispered as his hands rested on my hips.

I wanted more than words. I needed him the way that no other had ever had me. I needed to feel his love for me not hear it.

I reached down beneath his waistband and I heard his breathing hitch. I grasped his swollen member in my hand, not really sure what to do with it. Rubbing the pad of my thumb I softly stroked the tip back and forth. Edward's hips rolled into my hand in an effort to have more of me. I smiled in knowing that he liked what I was doing and that he craved my touch as much as I his. I also couldn't deny that I was smiling because he'd finally stopped refusing me.

Slowly I wrapped my hand around his rapidly growing cock and leisurely stroked him up and down. His breathing became shallow at first and then later a bit more ragged.

The grunting sounds that escaped his lips as I played will forever haunt my dreams... I would never be the same girl again... I would always remember the sexiness that is Edward Cullen.

At the tip I could feel a small bead of wetness, I caressed it with my thumb and swirled it around his head.

"Jesus, Bella" He moaned and God help me, I grinned so fucking hard. I felt as though I'd gotten my very first A in school.

Yes I was proud... proud that I could make him feel good... me.

When my hands found their way to his sac, I gently grasped them in one hand. Edward playfully tossed me over onto my back. As he hovered over me, my hand ran down his chiseled jaw and his eyes closed at my very embrace.

Soon following his elbows rested on either side of my shoulders, his lips only inches from my own as his nose softly rubbed against mine, his mouth followed, kissing my nose and then his fingers traced the right side of my jaw and down my neck until he'd reached my shoulder –repeating his steps again only this time with soft kisses.

I felt like my entire body was fire and ice. The goose bumps made me cold, yet the burning desire to have him enter me kept me warm.

Edward in an attempt to position himself better pressed his hardness into my core and my God I cried out in pleasure. I had no more patience in me, I had so much pent up energy.

Edward's hand reached below my black T-shirt and down my thigh, only to come back up between the two and cup my heat.

"You're so wet" He purred.

I nodded unable to speak. I was scared, but my desire won out.

His finger entered me first. There wasn't much of a sting and I was grateful for that.

"You okay?" he asked as his mouth moved lower so to kiss my clit.

Again I nodded unable to speak with his very hot breath in the very spot I wanted him to breathe. The very anticipation of his tongue on me sent shivers down my spine. My back arched in an effort to encourage him to continue on... to see that I was ready... that I wanted nothing more than him.

Edward's tongue flicked back and forth creating such a desired vast feeling that I can barley put it into words. I moaned feeling his teeth gently scrape against my outer lips –teasing me beyond control.

When he stopped I was disappointed and he could see it on my flushed face.

"It's okay Bella, I will make you cum. I just want more of you. Will you allow me?" He asked.

This was it. I was finally going to give away the very thing that I'd hung onto for such a long time. I did so because I wanted to be in love. I wanted to make sure that I wouldn't regret it and that it was with someone that I knew would never use me just for sex.

"I'm ready" I smiled, "I need you Edward" I stated truthfully.

"Tell me if I hurt you or you want me to stop okay?"

I nodded, again lost in excitement and nervousness. I stared at the ceiling trying to put myself in a whole other world before he entered me and that's when his hand gently grasped my chin making me look at him.

"I want to see your face as I enter you. I need you to know that it's me. I want you to watch." He said it so seductively that my tongue came out and licked my dried lips. I nodded watching him as he grasped himself and rubbed his head along my entrance.

My hips came up pressing harder into him, "So eager for me Bella?"

"Oh, yes" I moaned biting my lip in anticipation.

When he entered me I felt full. It stung a little, but he went slowly, which helped. It was strange, this alien like invasion. As much as his girth hurt it still felt good to know that he was the one who was inside me.

_I felt his love._

When Edward pulled out I noticed a tad bit of blood, but I knew that it was just proof that I was no longer considered a girl.

_I was truly a woman_.

He came hard, calling out my name as he had his relief, "Bella"

What I wasn't expecting was for Edward to back down south and continue licking and sucking my heat. I was a panting mess, rubbing myself against the roughness of his five o'clock shadow, and pressing harder still.

As if Edward had read my mind in knowing that I just needed something more, he placed two fingers inside rubbing my walls and creating such an intense feeling, that I could no longer control my whispers. I was screaming and yelling out his name, "EDWARD!" until I felt a wave wash over me and down my inner thighs.

Edward Cullen the vigilantly made the virgin FBI agent cum... I giggled at my inner thoughts, thinking this would make a great porn flick.

"What's so funny?" he asked lying beside me.

"Nothing, I love you." I smiled and kissed him gently on his lips, "Thank you" I said.

"You're welcome and Bella?" he said sweetly kissing the top of my head

"Yeah?" I answered.

"I love you too"

I grinned before sleep had finally found me.

* * *

**Thanks for sharing, favoring, reviewing, liking and putting my stories on alert. **

**Much love.**

**Until next week Fan fic world**

**April**


	17. Chapter 17

**~~ Chapter 17~~**

* * *

**A/N: Beta Dee , u/2285193/Deonne**

**Hey All,**

**Just a warning you may need tissues.**

**I hope all my fantastic readers are all doing great. **

**I won't fill up your time with my crazy A/N I just wanted to say thanks again for all your love.**

* * *

I woke the next morning feeling more alive than I've ever felt in my entire life. I smiled as I stretched across the bed, only for my longing hand to come up empty. My smiled was long gone as I sat up to take in my very vacant apartment.

I was still half asleep and confused as hell.

Where the hell was Edward?

I'd hope taking my virtue hadn't scared him off.

I mean, I choose this... me. I wanted this... I wanted to feel loved and I wanted Edward to feel how much I loved him. Is this the reason he ran off? Was it all just too much for him?

My chest ached and I both despised the pain and welcomed it, simply because I was lucky to have loved and lost, then not loved at all –or so the saying goes.

The problem was that I wasn't ready to have lost just yet. I thought everything was fine, that he and I were happy.

I wanted to believe that he was just around the corner getting coffee perhaps chatting it up with Riley, but I knew the truth.

He was gone.

As I sat there staring out my window and watching the sun rise to the sun setting I managed to drown out my phone that was continuously ringing without skipping a beat.

When the sun had finally set, I managed to get out of bed, shower and throw on some sweats. I grabbed my phone and sat it on my coffee table in front of me as I sat down in my chair.

The next time it rang I was going to ring whoever it was on the other end's neck, when I saw them next.

"Hello!" I screamed.

"Nice. We need you at the station." Uley answered.

Uley calling me had caught me off guard.

"What's this about Sam?" I asked, swallowing back the bile that threatened to rise.

"Bell's I need you to come down here. I can't do this over the phone." His voice sent goose bumps up and down my spine.

I hung up the phone nodding as if Sam could see me and then grabbed my keys, purse, and 22. I ran out to the parking lot and passed the KIA. I'd barely had a second to catch my breath and remember my own name let alone that I had a car.

When I rounded the bend to the station, my heart was no longer in my chest; it now occupied the pit of my stomach –which wasn't doing much better.

Even though my legs were on fire I pushed harder running up the several flights of stairs and into the station.

I ran, ignoring all the sad stares of my fellow officers as they looked up from their desks and continued straight to Director Marcus's office.

When I reached the doorway Director Marcus, Uley and Clearwater were all standing at attention, their eyes filled with empathy.

My eyes scanned each one of them like a crazed cat, "What, what is it?" I breathed out, grabbing at my hollow chest... deep down knowing what was coming.

Sam was the one who walked across the room to console me, but it did nothing. In fact it angered me that no one was saying it... I just needed someone to say the words... to make it real, because this felt beyond fake.

"Will someone just tell me what's going on... please?" I begged as Uley pulled me into his chest.

I cried automatically, as did Sam. I knew... I knew it was my dad.

"What happened, Sam?" I cried

"There's lots of time for that Bell's" He answered.

I pulled back from his embrace. "Lots of time?" I mimicked, "He's dead isn't he?" I asked, anger escaping my mouth.

"Yes, Bella, your father is no longer with us." Clearwater answered.

"No, he's not... because he's dead." I snapped, "What happened?" I asked again.

The three men looked at each other like boys who were keeping something from their mother.

"Someone better God damn well tell me what the hell happened to my father or so help me God." I started slamming my fist down onto the table.

"Your father was gunned down in Forks Washington. We believe that it's directed at this case. Sort of a warning to back off" Director Marcus said.

I stared at him, "What do you mean a warning? Why do you believe that?" I pressed, knowing there was something else.

"There was a note, left beside his body when he was found." Sam stated.

I nodded. "Do we have the evidence?" I asked without emotion.

Director Marcus was the one who nodded and walked over to his desk as I watched Clearwater close the office door preventing the on lookers from continuing to ease drop. Uley argued that this was not the best of times to be giving me the note, but Clearwater was the one who took it from Director Marcus and handed it to me.

"This was faxed over this morning" he said handing me the photocopied typed up letter.

"_**Tell your little FBI agent to bed some other man,**_

_**Or, I'll take more than just her daddy."**_

I crumpled the paper in my hand, closed my eyes, pushed my hurt down and thought like a cop.

"Put out an APB on Edward Cullen." I instructed.

"Bella, do you think Mr. Cullen killed your father?" Clearwater asked.

"No!" I snapped "Edward was with me last night and when I woke this morning he was gone."

All three men looked at one another in question.

"It's the note..." I sighed, "I slept with Edward for the first time last night and then he's gone this morning. I thought that he just split –gotten what he wanted, but now this note... "Find some other man to bed?"" I stared at the black letters as if the person who wrote its face would appear in its inscription.

"What makes you think that Edward didn't just get what he wanted and split?" Clearwater questioned.

Of course Clearwater would push this.

"Because, it's too convenient... perhaps Edward was kidnapped as a second target to get me to stop digging..." I started.

"And perhaps Mr. Cullen has a hand in your father's murder." Clearwater stated.

I had a nanosecond reaction and I practically jumped on top of Clearwater. I hovered over him, while his back rested solely on Director Marcus's desk,

"I have put up with your shit from day one. True that I'm wet behind the ears... I fucked up my mark and had no idea that it was Edward at the club. Yes I've fallen for the vigilantly, but that's my fuck up. It doesn't affect this case and I've been able to get more information because of it." I hissed.

"Now" I pulled back and pinched the bridge of my nose with my forefinger and thumb, "I don't care what the case may be, if Edward is kidnapped because of me I want him back here safe and sound." I paused "If he had a hand in my father's death... I want him back here so that I can look him in the face and tell him I fucking hate his guts, before they throw away the key and give him life."

"I'll put out the APB" Uley said

I nodded.

I didn't want to think that Edward had helped kill my father, but the facts were facts and right now it didn't look good that he wasn't at my apartment this morning.

I knew it was crazy... wrong even to think this was about someone I clamed to love, but under all this skin I was a cop. If I didn't at least consider it what kind of agent would I be?

I stared out the blinds, bending the plastic with my finger as I peered out into the sun filled day. People walked about, heading to work, chatting to a friends, a girl ran with her dog... and here I was, numb to everything around me.

Inside I was screaming, outside I was steady as a rock. I knew that all three of them were waiting for me to cry, breakdown or something... but I didn't have time for that. I had to find Edward and bring my father's killer to justice. I had to give myself and my father that peace.

I knew that I had to go back to Forks Washington and look over the evidence myself.

"I'm requesting a leave for a week so that I can go to Washington and look over the evidence myself." I asked Director Marcus without looking from the window.

"Bella, I truly don't think that this is such a good idea. Why don't you leave it to someone else to do?" Clearwater insisted.

I turned from the window, "Because I'm the only one that this means too much too and therefore I won't fuck it up!" I huffed.

"Alright then," Clearwater threw his hands up "If you insist on going then I will accompany you."

I didn't have time to argue. I nodded, "Get the paperwork started. I'd like to go today." I stated.

Clearwater was the one to leave the office to get the paperwork in order. Director Marcus never said a word I suppose he knew better than to cross me on this and Uley continued to talk on the phone trying to get the APB out on Edward and all I could do was stare out the window.

I didn't have it in me to be weak. I wasn't raised that way and I knew that I had to be strong for my dad. There would be time later to cry, but right now crying wouldn't solve anything.

"Alright, we're set to leave tonight at 6:00p.m. Are you sure you won't change your mind?" Clearwater asked again.

I finally turned from the window grabbed my purse off of the desk and said, "I'll see you at the airport for 5:00" and I continued on my way.

I blurred out all the sad onlookers faces. I couldn't stand to see even one of their apologetic looks. When I reached the air outside I took a deep breath and continued home.

Walking home always gave me time to think, but today wasn't the day I wanted to think. I could feel the tears welling in my eyes and I could feel the sting in the back of my throat as I fought to keep them at bay and when the first tear fell I quickly wiped it away and started to run home. I bumped into a few New Yorkers getting "Hey watch it" and "Jesus, look where you're going" I never even stopped to look back and apologize... I just kept running.

It was all just too much.

My dad... Edward how was I going to make this right to them both? They were the only two people that I gave two shits about... the only two that I swore to protect and I let them both down.

In my heart I knew that something happened to Edward. He couldn't have had any part in my father's murder.

At least that's what I wanted to believe.

Was I being naive to think that my pussy was that good... that Edward would stay with me forever?

Did he really play me to get to my family so he could protect his own?

Was everything a lie?

Or did someone kidnap him after killing my father to make a point to me or to make think that Edward did it?

I didn't have the answers just yet.

The biggest part of me wanted to believe that he'd been kidnapped because the other two options were just too painful.

But right now I wished that he'd just used me for sex and walked out like majority of men do.

I knew better. My life couldn't be that normal.

After packing, I stared at my untidy bed one last time and headed for the KIA.

I left with the knowledge that Edward was one of three things.

A user

A murder

Or Kidnapped

And no matter what the cost I would find him so that I could have the answers I needed.

If he killed my father I would throw away the key myself.

* * *

**Thanks for sharing, favoring, reviewing, liking and putting my stories on alert. **

**Much love.**

**Until next week Fan fic world**

**April**


	18. Chapter 18

**~~Chapter 18~~**

* * *

**A/N: Beta Dee , u/2285193/Deonne**

**Hey All,**

**Just a warning you may need tissues.**

**I hope all my fantastic readers are all doing great.**

**I'm sorry that I've missed a few updates. I've had some really crazy things going on in my life at the moment. **

**One of my baby sisters was in the hospital with some kidney trouble. Glad to report that she is home recuperating and is doing well for the most part. A few surprise birthday parties and in two weeks we have my husbands sister's wedding to attend too.**

***Wipes brows* **

**Please be patient with me. I'm hoping to resume my regular updates once a week shortly. **

**I have already started chapter 19 so I'm hoping to have it finished and edited by the end of the week so that you'll have another update next week.**

**Thank you all for continuing to support everything I do. **

**That's all **

**Happy reading.**

* * *

I sat at the airport's bar area, slinging back more than my fare share of shots, waiting on Clearwater.

As I tipped my head back to down another one I peaked up at the clock, 4:45 p.m. Where the hell was Clearwater?

I just wanted to get this investigation started so that I could have something… anything to hang onto.

I felt like I let my father and Edward down. My dad, my poor dad… I left him there in that shit town that I grew up in, all alone and with no one to protect him. I could've just stayed there with him, helped him look after the shit place, but oh no I had to be a big shot. I had to be better… do better and it wasn't even something I wanted to do with my life… it was all to make my daddy happy, when in reality staying there with him would've made him happy.

"How many have you drunk?" Clearwater's sarcastic murmur made me smile.

"Pity party for two now… please another round for me and my friend." I hollered at the bartender, who was hesitant to bring me another,

"Get your ass in gear!" I yelled again to move his unsure ass a little quicker.

"Just two more and we'll be on our way." Clearwater smiled his Boy Scout smile and flashed his badge at the young man.

It irritated me that he thought he could take over my life, "You are not my father and I'll do as I damn well please." I grinned and downed the two drinks licking my lips and yelling for another.

"Please, you have to leave. My job is on the line here Miss." The young bartender said.

I smiled, reached into my back pocket and flashed my badge too, "You're right. You've over served me and I'm taking your scrawny ass to jail if you don't go fetch me another fucking drink now!" I screamed and laughed while I watched him scurry like a scared little mouse.

I knew that I was acting like a baby and I also knew that drowning my sorrows in a bottle of JD may not be the very best foot forward as to how to deal with my father's death, but in the end it was me who had to deal with it.

My dad would be so disappointed in my behavior, but he wasn't here to tell me that. He would never be here again to tell me anything.

As that thought crossed my mind I broke down and tears started to fall, my chest heaving heavily up and down as I desperately tried to hang onto my sanity.

Clearwater downed the two shots quickly and turned me on my stool so that I was sideways and facing him.

"Put your head between your legs and take deep breaths." He instructed of me and when I followed his instructions he gently caressed my back.

It was strange that this man always seemed to know exactly what I needed when I needed it. He had always been there for me and I was always such an asshole.

In my defense though I always felt like he'd pushed every damn button I owned and his thumb hovered over the last one I had, ready and waiting in the wings to push me over the edge.

I started to remember that one time at my apartment when he was trying to teach me how to turn on a man… Edward in particular and he had turned me on so fucking bad; that even though he was an older man that I had wanted him that night.

I lifted my head, righted myself and leaned in. As my lips pressed against his in need, my arms snaked around his neck in a passionate frenzy.

I could feel Clearwater's lips fighting and his hands tugging at my wrists, but I didn't stop. I needed some closeness. I needed to feel wanted, loved, needed.

I just wanted to feel arms wrapped around me.

Clearwater finally escaped from my Venus flytrap of a grip and just tugged me along beside him until we were outside the bar, sitting on a bench while he held me tight. It had happened so fast that I didn't have time to protest. I held onto him tighter than I had held onto anyone in my entire life.

Clearwater knew that I needed to be consoled. He understood what I was going through without even having to talk to me about my feelings and for that I was grateful because if I told him what I wanted to do to the person who had killed my father, he'd lock me up and throw away the key.

How was I ever going to make it through my father's funeral, let a lone lead this investigation on his murder?

Edward was my main priority right now, simply because he was alive and I could either save him and bring him home or throw him in jail. I was too late for my father, but I'd be damned if I was going to let someone kill Edward too.

Not on my watch.

I wiped away my tears and Clearwater pressed his forehead against mine, "I know this is tough sweetheart, but you asked for this. You wanted to bring your father's killer to justice. You can't do that sitting here on the sidelines. I need you to get your feelings in order and get your head in the game."

I nodded. I knew that he wasn't trying to be insensitive to my feelings, just the opposite. He was trying to do what he thought my father would do and in that moment I gained respect for him.

I stood up and grabbed my suitcase and started for the terminal.

~~.~~

The entire flight all I did was sleep off the alcohol, but it seemed that sleep didn't do much for the after affects.

Damn my head hurt.

I was pleasantly surprised to see that Clearwater had a nice cold cup of water ready with two Advil's.

"Always my hero," I smiled and downed the pills.

The night's events had started to pour back to me and sickening images of me kissing Clearwater had started to come back to me. I was completely embarrassed.

"Um…" I cleared my throat "About what happened last night" I started.

"Oh I know you told me I was the best you'd ever had." He smiled, while I whacked him a good one upside the head.

"Ouch…" He smiled "Water under the bridge. I forgot about it already."

I smiled back, "Thanks."

He nodded, "but damn I'm going to have some awesome dreams though."

Again I smacked him.

When we were departing the terminal, a small boy with blonde hair approached me, "Are you Mrs. Swan?" He asked.

"Miss. Swan yes." I grinned as he handed me an envelope and took off.

I looked around, puzzled for a moment and then Clearwater instructed me not to open it in the airport that it could be dangerous. I nodded feeling beside myself and very grateful that he was in fact the one who decided to come with me to Forks.

When we got outside Clearwater held the envelope up to the sun and saw that it was just an envelope with a letter inside it.

"My, my, that's some impressive inspector work" I snickered at his holding the envelope to the sun.

He looked back at me and shrugged my teasing off and handed me the envelope.

I was hesitant at first. I looked it over. There was no address on it. No return address on it. No name just a white envelope. I thought about the little boy. I didn't recognize him. I came to the assumption that he was paid off by someone and if I wasn't so beside myself I would've asked him who gave him this as well as how he knew who I was before he'd run off.

To be fair though I don't think either Clearwater or myself were ready to be bombarded as soon as we got off the plane.

I walked over to the food court and asked for some plastic gloves. When I put them on Clearwater smiled that I'd thought about fingerprints.

Seems my head was still in the game after all.

Once my gloves were in place, I gently opened the envelope to retrieve its contents. Inside was nothing more then a very neatly folded piece of white paper with black typed up letters directly in the middle of the page.

It read

**Go back to where you came from little duckling.**

**No one wants you here.**

**Do you need me to prove that I mean business?**

I read those words over and over again.

"Ok we need to get settled and get this letter processed." Clearwater said.

"The person who wrote this I went to school with." I said calmly.

"What makes you so sure?" He asked.

"Because… some of the kids in school teased me about my last name… the always called me the ugly duckling…" I frowned. "My dad would always tell me not to cry, that I would turn into a beautiful swan someday just like my last name and that they were just jealous that I would be beautiful.

"It doesn't mean that it's someone from school Bella. It could be someone your dad knew a family friend or family even." He suggested.

I knew he was right… at least his way of thinking, but I knew better.

"No, it's someone from school. My dad never told our private business to anyone. Sure those kids could've told their parents and the teachers knew too, but it just feels like someone is letting me know that I personally know them." I stated.

Clearwater looked at me then.

"Alright, well let's get started." He said, pulling at my arm.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Why, Forks public library of course. They'll have all the old yearbooks." He grinned.

* * *

**Thanks for sharing, favoring, reviewing, liking and putting my stories on alert. **

**Much love.**

**Until next week Fan fic world**

**April**


End file.
